Avatar High School
by Aradia Lestat-Ming Ue
Summary: What would happen if you took the cast of avatar and put them in high school? This story. Kataang, Taru,Teoph, Zukooc Mizu, Yukka and shippings of many flavors. Chapter 16 up. Hitaus
1. Chapter 1: Day One: The Skirtless

Avatar High School

Disclaimer-I do not own Avatar

A/N Aang in this story is fourteen so he can be in high school. Toph is also fourteen.

Chapter One

Aang was looking out the car window, the buildings and foliage flew by as his uncle drove.

"Uncle Gyatso, why did we have to move here?" he said in a saddened voice.

"Now, now Aang you know that your parents left us property up here and we always said if we ever got a chance to move we would. Besides don't you want live in a city?"

Aang sighed and leaned against the window, he missed Appa his pet buffalo, his cat Momo, he was going to miss the farm.

"Oh come on Aang everyone knows city girls are cute," Gyatso said teasingly.

Aang smiled and thought to himself, _Well maybe I will meet someone up here._

0o0o0o0o0o

"KAAAAAATAAAAAARAAAAAA!"

Katara jumped up in her bed clutching her penguin plushy, "Huh?" she asked. Looking at her alarm clock, it said 6:30. She never got up this early.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE KATARA WAKE UP!" screamed someone from outside.

She walked groggily to the window and saw her two best friends Toph and Miya (Ming Ue :) ) standing there looking very impatient.

"What the Hell took you so long!" Toph bellowed.

"We have to be at school in a half hour and it's a twenty minute walk from here!" Miya yelled, "Hurry up and put some clothes on."

"What are you to talking about? It's six o' clock."

"Hello, daylight savings time was yesterday," Miya responded.

Katara closed the window and went outside into the living room and looked at the cable box and in green were the numbers 7:30.

"CRAP! I FORGOT TO SET MY ALARM (don't you hate when that happens)!" Katara said racing back to her room and almost tripping on a mat, she opened back the window, "I'LL BE THERE IN TEN MINTUES!" she yelled closing it back. But she still heard Toph say "Make it five."

She brushed her teeth, quickly and ran out. She pulled on a pair of overalls and a light blue shirt and blue Jordans. She grabbed her book bag and ran out the door to meet, Toph and Miya. With her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry...made...wait," she cought her breath a stood up straight, "alright let's go."

Toph grabbed her by the collar, "Hold on sugar queen, the bus is coming."

Katara looked at the bus with with wide eyes and dramatically pretended to faint right onto Miya, "Oh for goodness sake control yourself, Jinx." she said calling her by her code name.

"Please Hex, you have no right to say anything Miss Drama Queen."

Toph just rolled her eyes and took out her metro card as bus came to their stop. As they all got on they did a quick survey of the bus as they headed to the back.

"At least none of the Pariguallos are here," Katara said.

"Well that's because they went to school early today," Miya said with a sigh.

"And how do you know that?" Toph asked her with a smirk.

A small blush appeared on her cheek, "Zuko told me when I called him."

The other two girls shared a laugh at their friends embarrassment. Now to explain, in Roku High School there were any clicks, but the most evil of the female clicks were the **Populars**or as Katara had called them the Pariguallos. They were a group of snobby, rude, twisted girls who had the teachers in the palm of their hands. The group consisted of Azula Sun, Mai Tang and Ty Lee Deng.

The rival on long time enemy of the Populars where called my most the Skirtless, this they were called because never in the history of their lives had those girls ever been seen in a skirt, only skorts, jeans, and shorts. These girls were Katara Sato, Toph Tanaka, Miya Takahashi and Yue Yukimara ; sometimes on occasions Song and Suki Arai, but they wore dresses.

Now there was a sudden new problem, Miya has started dating Zuko Sun, Azula's older brother and Mai's long time crush, so that did nothing to help bring peace between the two groups.

Katara was busy fixing herself up, doing her hair right, and taking the sleep out of her sapphire eyes, "You know something girls."

"What Katara?" the two said in unison.

"We need a new identity, I say that after school we go to Jun's and have her give us makeovers. What do you say?" she asked excitedly.

At first there was silence, the Toph and Miya broke out into loud laughter, causing them to get looks from the other passengers.

"Oh...oh were sorry Katara. For a second we really thought you were serious," Miya said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I was being serious."

Toph looked like she was about to fall out of her seat and Miya just looked shocked.

"Katara are you on drugs?"

"NO!"

"So what's all this talk about changing our look?" Toph asked with her hand over her knee.

"Yeah whats wrong with the way we look?" Miya said defensively.

Katara looked at her friends, Toph was a fairly tall girl around 5'6 and she had short black hair that went down to her shoulders. She was pure tomboy through and through, she wore baggy jeans and fitted jersey and was a star on the school basketball team. She was fairly lucky with guys and had at least one guy at a time.

Then Katara turned to Miya, who was leaning against the window, she had long waist length black hair with blood-red streaks in it. Her style was unique she could and would wear anything she found was nice and was in red, black, or white. Right now she has on a ripped sleeve shirt which exposed a pierced belly, a black short and combat boot , that went up to her knees. She was the star of sports, she was good at them all and on most of the teams except basketball and had at least six piercings and one tattoo that she promised to show them at school. Miya wasn't really a boy magnet she was like one of the guys so most were reluctant to talk to her but she got looks.

The Katara looked at herself in her small mirror she was going to school in overalls and blue penguin shirt and Jordans.

"I LOOK LIKE A DWEEB!" she yelled up to the sky.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Please Katara your fine, you do this every year and every year we have to hear the same, 'OH I LOOK LIKE A DWEEB!' speech. YOU LOOK FINE!"

"Really Tara you do, you're very pretty I mean you look cool in overalls, who else do you know that call pull that off?"

Katara smiled and hugged her friends. Then when she looked out the window she saw that they were passing the school.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" she yelled as she pressed the tape. The bus came to a stop and they all rushed to the door. But as luck would have it, the door wouldn't open and the bus was starting to move.

"BACK DOOR! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BACK DOOR!"

The light turned green and the burst out running as they saw the gates of the school slowly closing.

"Oh great not this again," Toph groaned as they ran to catch the gate.

The ran across the block, thankful that they dressed in sense able shoes. And they barley did it, but they managed to make it inside of the gate.

"Oh thank you," Toph said kissing the ground.

"Cut it out Toph and lets get to assembly," Miya said.

"Oh please you just wanna see Zuko," Katara said jokingly earning herself a slap on the arm.

0o0o0o0o0o

The Skirtless made there way into assembly and took their usual back seats only to see an unwelcome face, Jet, Haru and Hahn.

Ex-boyfriends and jerks to the highest degree.

Hahn grabbed Miya and pulled her into his lap, "Hey baby miss me."

He was rewarded with a well earned elbow to the face, "Not in the least," she said sitting up.

"You're in our seats, move it," Toph said the aggressiveness in her nature showing slightly.

"Aw, come on Toph how are you going to push me away, after all the fun we had together," Haru said with a grin.

"Feh, the only fun we had was your head, now leave."

Katara looked at Jet knowing he was the leader in all of this. "Jet call back your lackeys and go back to your master, everyone knows you're with Azula, so back off."

Jet stood up and joined his friends in the harassment, "Well I am with Azula but she lacks the certain charm you have, Katara."

Haru held Toph's hand gently, "Listen you know Ty Lee means nothing to me, so lets just be together, you know behind the scenes."

Toph grabbed her hand away, "Please once you throw away garbage you don't take it back."

Hahn had his arms snaked around Miya's waist, "You know something Miya, I'm sorry I ever cheated on you. So listen I know you still want me so stop fronting like you don't."

"You are so luck I have two strikes on my record or so help me you would be kissing the pavement," Miya said gritting her teeth in anger.

"Kissing huh, that seems like a good idea," he said leaning in to kiss her only have someone push his face back so hard that he fell back into his seat.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BI...uh...uh...Jet," he stammered.

Jet and Haru turned around to see Zuko holding Miya tightly and glaring daggers at Hahn, Sokka was right behind him with Yue right by his side.

"Jet you better back away from my sister before you find yourself needing a new jaw," Sokka told him with malice in his voice.

Jet and Haru fled from the angry brother. Hahn was about to go when he found himself pressed to the wall, Zuko had him by the collar, "And if I EVER see YOU near my girl AGAIN! I will not beheld responsible for my actions." Zuko let Hahn go and he went running up the front where the rest of the student body sat oblivious to what had just happened.

Sokka held his sister's shoulder, "You alright Katara, Toph, Miya."

"Were all fine Sokka," Toph said, "were just gonna need some disinfectant for the germs."

Zuko still held Miya tightly, "You okay baby, he looked like he was gonna kiss you," he said narrowing his eyes.

"He was trying to and if you hadn't have hit him I would have. I can't stand that asshole," she said pouting slightly.

Zuko just shook hit head and kissed her softly on the lips, "See you in class."

He and Sokka walked off while Yue sat down with her girlfriends.

"Looks like this is going to be an interesting year huh Katara," she said smiling.

Katara laughed, then she flinched when she heard the door behind her open with a small boom. A teenage boy came in. He was bald but he wore it well, unlike that idiot Caillou, he had the most piercing gray eyes and Katara could tell from looking at his face that he had a wonderful smile. He turned and looked at her and for a second their eyes meet. Katara broke the gaze and sat down next to Yue.

As the boy walked down they looked at Katara's blush grow, she couldn't stop staring at him.

Toph turned to Miya, "I think Yue's right, it's gonna be a fantastic year."

0o0o0o0o0o

And thus ends chapter one

I should update by tomorrow. Monday at the latest. I hope you enjoyed it, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: Day One: Gym

Hello and welcome to chapter two of Avatar High School. Thank yous to nanavaga and arsu's smile and all the people who liked my story.

Chapter Two.

After assembly a teacher came out and gave handouts with a list of your classes and who you had classes with. The teacher was mad about having to walk all the way to back of the auditorium.

"Can't you girls ever sit up front?" he asked as he handed them all the paper.

"But Professor Yu, were doing it for you," Miya said with mock concern.

"Yeah how else are you supposed to get exercise." Toph said causing the girls to tremble with laughter, as the angry teacher walked away.

"You are all aware we just failed Math," Yue said while wiping her eye.

"Please I was already failing with fly colors," Toph responded.

"Shit!" Katara exclaimed, "We have every class with the Pariguallos."

Miya quickly looked at her schedule, "AH! She's right we even have gym with them." Then she let out a giggle, "well at least I have mythology and gym with Zuko."

The other girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah I have mythology with you guys too, sorry I'm a Softmore thats the only class we have together."

Katara was looking over her schedule when she saw a name she didn't recognize, "Guys who's Aang Chen?"

"Maybe he's that new guy you were all googly eyed at," Toph said.

"I was not googly eyed," she said defensively turning to Miya, "was I."

"They looked pretty wide to me," she said.

"You know what, screw you guys I'm going to class," she said getting up only to have Miya pull her back down. "We all have the same class so just what till the bell rings," the bell rang, "see now we can go. What do we have first, Toph."

"Oh we have Math with Professor Yu."

"Happy, happy joy, joy," Katara said groaning. "Later Yue, don't let me find you and Sokka in a closet."

"We don't use the closet, we us the bleachers," Yue said laughing as she walked in the other direction.

"We have five minutes let's go to our lockers," Katara suggested.

They nodded and went to their lockers. Toph moved to the side and opened it, a barraged of clothes and paper and even a banana peel fell out of it.

"Toph your a frigging slob, how you have a banana peel in your locker," Miya said as she opened her own locker.

"Well to be honest I have no idea how that got there."

"Oh God," Katara groaned.

"What is it now?" Miya asked.

"Look for yourself."

Azula's lap dog Jason came out from the auditorium holding holding a boom box.

"Oh for the love of God no!" Toph yelled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen introducing the rulers of the school. The...Populars!" Jason said as if they were a rock band and pressed play on the boom box.

_You don't have to love me_

_You don't even have to like me_

_But you will respect me_

_You know why?_

_Cuz I'm the boss!_

Then BAM, the burst out of the auditorium, noses in the air and hands on their hips, as they began to strut down the hall way with _I'm Bossy _being played in the background.

Miya notice the banana peel on the floor and nudged Toph and Katara. They all smiled. Miya pointed at the rotten peel and it began to move ever so slightly into the hall right were Ty Lee was bound to step. Ty Lee was winding harder than the rest of them and wasn't even looking where she was going, so of course she didn't notice the banana peel and slipped landing flat on her butt and pulled Azula and Mai down with her.

The Skirtless were on the floor laughing. Toph was even starting to cry. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee glared at them, but said nothing, they just got up and walked to class, and Ty Lee didn't notice that she had rotten banana on her skirt.

Our heroines continued to laugh for a another minute until they knew it was time to get to class and ended up laughing all the way to Math.

"Miss Sato,Tanaka, and Takahashi, please take your seats and stop laughing," Professor Yue said.

The three girls walked to their seats and started taking notes, once it a while laughing at Ty Lee who still had the gunk on her skirt.

Since we don't care about Math lets take this moment to examine the Populars shall we. (Grabs Microscope) The leader and founder of the Populars was Azula, she was the most twisted of them all. She was the one who pulled the most pranks and planed all their stunts. Azula's favorite color was red and she was always wearing it, for as long as they had known her, she had never wore another color. Right now she had on a red knee high skirt, a red strapless shirt and red heels. Dating Jet.

Azula's second-in-command was Ty Lee. Ty Lee was loud, rude, and above all clueless in every way and talked like a pure valley girl and was obsessed with pink. It was everywhere on her, she had pink glitter of her face hands and in her hair. She was wearing a frilly pink skirt and a white shirt that said Baby Girl in pink glitter letters, plus as an added bonus a fuzzy pink handbag. Is dating Haru

Mai on the other hand was a 'goth chick' but many of the other goths in school and Miya didn't see her as a goth. Mai always wore black makeup and clothes along with the same combat boots. She always talked about being bored or the dark side of life, all in all she was a depressing person. Then of course it was well know that she had a major crush on Zuko and was now dating Hahn.

The Populars were all man thieves who had loyalties only to themselves and were the most powerful girls in school. And as expected, they were all cheerleaders.

As the bell to end Math ran the Populars went up to the Skirtless.

"Okay you spazes," said Ty Lee, " like, what did you, like do."

"We didn't do anything Ty Lee, your like the one who, like tripped," Toph said mocking her.

"Listen all I have to say is remember your place, Skirtless, because the Populars rule the school," Azula said with a scowl on her face. She snapped her fingers, "Populars out."

Katara whispered to her friends and they all walked out to the hallway and called out to the Populars.

"HEY TY LEE!" Katara yelled.

The girls turned around to see the Skirtless in cheerleading form.

"One, Two, Three. TY LEE YOUR SKIRT IS B-A-N-A-N-A-S," the girls cheered as the watched Ty Lee look down at her skirt to see the mushy left over banana peel leftover on her skirt, she let out a scream and ran to the bathroom with Azula and Mai chasing after her.

Katara laughed hard then turned to her friends, "Come on lets go to gym."

0o0o0o0o0

There were two gyms and and on sunny days like this the outside gym was used. The girls went to their lockers. Miya began changing immediately.

"Relax Hex, Zuko's not going anywhere," Toph said.

"Maybe not, but I don't want Mai going to him and start slamming on me."

As she began to removed her shirt Toph and Katara could see her tattoo. It was right above her cleavage, it was a moon circle that was designed so that on the left side there was crescent moon with the symbol for Aries inside if it and a darker side side were the symbols for water fire and air. It was a nice tattoo that was just the right size.

"Nice tattoo, Hex. Zuko see it yet?" Katara asked putting on her gym shorts.

"The only way he's gonna see it, is it I wear the right kind of shirt," told them as she closed her locker and ran out, "see you out there."

Katara smiled and looked down at her schedule and looked at Aang's name, they had science together last period, she remembered his eyes and started to smile.

Toph saw this and flicked her in the arm, "Stop spacing out and lets go, were having a free period today."

"Oh, joy," she said rolling her eyes. "I wish we had tennis."

"Tennis is a wuss sport."

"Only because you can't play, Rune."

Toph stuck out her tongue out at Katara and walked out to the gym. It was a clear day and everyone was talking about there summer. And low and behold the Populars and the Riders (Jet's gang) were sitting together, sucking their faces.

"Eww, could they be anymore open?" Katara said looking green.

"HEY HARU! CAREFUL YOU DON'T CHOKE ON HER GLITTER!" Toph yelled.

She was rewarded with a glare from Ty Lee as she pulled Haru closer. Toph laughed and they saw Miya and Zuko playing soccer together. Miya had the ball and Zuko was coming at her. She kicked the ball up to her chest and up into the air and head butt the ball into the net. She was cheering and doing the victory dance.

"She looks happy with him," Katara stated as she saw the happy couple kiss.

"Yeah he's a good guy, it's hard to believe he's related to Azula."

"I wonder if he might be the one for her."

Toph laughed slightly, "We'll have to see."

They watched as Miya ran back into into the school building and five minutes later come back out with her book bag. She took Zuko by the hand and dragged him up to the bleachers.

"Hey girls," he said with a smirk.

"Hey Zuko," Katara and Toph said in unison.

"So for what crazy reason did you pull me up here?" Zuko asked his girlfriend.

"I thought it would be nice if you got to know my friends a little better," Miya said grinning, "unless you rather go hang out with you sport buddies."

Zuko looked longing at the field then turned back to Miya giving her the puppy dog look, "Can I go play, Miya?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Sure have fun."

Zuko took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, "I'll see you at lunch, okay."

"See you then."

"Is it alright if I bring my friend Aang, he's new and he wants to meet Katara."

Katara blushed at that comment and looked down.

"Sure Zuko, Katara would love to meet him too," Toph said with a smile.

"Kay girls later."

"Bye."

As soon as he was gone Katara gave Toph a punch in the arm, "Are you crazy, Toph, what if Zuko tells Aang I like him."

"Zuko wouldn't do that," Miya said in defense of her boyfriend, "anyway don't act like your not happy to get to talk to him."

Katara blushed even redder, "I don't know why I acting so happy, I haven't even met him yet."

"Aw, our little Jinx is in fairy tales love," Miya said clapping.

"See, Katara he likes you and you were all worried about your look," Toph said.

"See should be worried." They turned around to see Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee standing there.

"Yeah, like, don't you know that overalls are, like, so over," Ty Lee said with a twirl of her ponytail.

Toph covered her eyes, "Uh, the glitter is blinding."

"Yeah Populars, this has been declared a no snob zone, so go back to your bitches," Katara told them.

"Please, we can go and come as we please. The girls and I just want to deliver a message to your little friend," Azula said turning to Miya. "Stay away from Zuko."

Miya stood up and looked Azula in the face, "And who exactly who are you to tell me that, Azula."

Mai suddenly came in front of Miya, "Stay away from him, Zuko doesn't need to exposed to trash like you. Everyone knows that the only reason you don't wear a skirt is because you can't keep your legs closed."

The next thing everyone knew, Mai had a fist in her face and was having the crap beat out of her by Miya, she kept punching her in the face and pulling her hair. Zuko and the gym teacher tried to pull Miya off of her, but Miya kept a tight grip on her hair. Mai was screaming loudly. Then the crowd that had gathered was silent, and all that was heard was RRRRRRRIIIIIPPPPPP.

All that was heard after that was Toph saying, "Ha, I knew that bitch's hair was fake!"

Miya had tracks of weave from Mai's hair. For a second Mai looked vacant then she touched her hair only to feel that it felt lighter, when she realized what happened she pounced on Miya. Mai wasn't really that strong, but she was pulling on the top of Miya's gym shirt. Katara and Toph grabbed her waist and pulled her off,which caused Mai to rip Miya's shirt. Miya wrapped her arms around her chest and ran into the locker room.

Toph looked at Mai with pity, "Girl you gonna get it at 2:45."

0o0o0o0o0

There is chapter two. In chapter three you will see what happened to Aang on his first day of school. I hope you all enjoyed this. P.S Don't forget to check of Love Unchanged my other Avatar story.


	3. Chapter 3: Day One: Aang

Thank You

Draonheart0000

frozenheat

Nanavaga and the Golden Eagle

You are the best.

A/n: Sorry to postpone the story but I wanted to clear up some points with xpakux.

1)I am not making Ty Lee miss priss because she wears a skirt or pink. She does where pink and so I made her that girl who loves the color pink. The reason she is miss priss is because she out of the three fire girls would play the part more believably.

2)My oc is NOT a Mary-Sue. She is not perfect in every way.

3)In this story Toph is fourteen, so she would be taller than she is in the show, also she's not blind in my story.

4)I'm 14

I have my own plans for Haru in this story

I'm sorry but I don't now how exactly how I offended you, but you could always just tell me

Thank You

Chapter Three

Aang couldn't help but stare at the beautiful with the sapphire eyes, he saw as the girl blushed and went to sit down next to her friends. He couldn't help but have a sense of pride that _he_ had made a girl blush. He walked down the auditorium until he found a seat, as soon as he sat down in an empty seat three guys came up to him.

"Hey kid," said the tallest one, "if you know whats good for you get up."

Aang quickly got up not wanting to cause trouble on his first day, but another guy, slightly shorter and with longer hair, grabbed him by the collar.

"Where you going half-pint," he guy sat pushing him back down.

"I don't want any trouble," Aang told them, but they just laughed.

"Sorry kid, you didn't want trouble but now you got it," he said taking of his jacket.

Aang just stood up and sighed he really didn't want this his first day.

"Yeah get him Jet," the third boy yelled.

Jet cracked his knuckles and was about to throw a punch when he felt someone grab his arm, he turned to see Sokka.

"This is for my sister," he said and punched Jet in the face.

Jet cried out holding his now bleeding nose, Hahn took his friend and walked him to the nurse. Haru stood there and confronted Sokka, "What's your problem Sokka?"

"My problem is that since you joined that group of idiots you've been nothing but an asshole. Plus I saw you there helping Jet harass my sister and her friends. So I'd have to say that you better get out of my face, before you find my fist in it."

Haru looked as if he was gonna fight Sokka, but he just walked of. Aang looked at the older boy.

"Um, thanks...Sokka was it?"

Sokka turned and smiled at the younger boy, "Yeah I'm Sokka. You are?"

Aang put out his hand, "I'm Aang I just moved here from Smallville."

"Smallville, isn't that where Superman lives?" Sokka said earning an eye roll from Aang.

_Well at least he is nice._

"Yo Sokka!" yelled a voice.

It was boy with black hair a ponytail and amber eyes, he was taller than Sokka and seemed to walk with a aura of power. Kind of familiar to his own. He boy threw a bag of chips at Sokka, which he clumsily caught.

"And that is why you can't be the QB," he boy said sitting down opening his own chips. He passed a glance at Aang. "Who's that?"

"Oh this is Aang he's new. Aang this is, unfortunately, my best friend, Zuko."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey," Zuko said nonchalantly.

Aang and Sokka sat down next to Zuko, the teacher was talking about how to become good student and the benefits to higher education, so of course perfect time to chat.

"So Aang how you liking city life?" asked Zuko.

"Well it's faster that farm life, but the girls are much prettier, especially the one back there," he said with a grin.

Zuko and Sokka glared at him for a second, "Which girl?" they said in unison.

"The one with the blue eyes," he said. Zuko seemed to relax, but Sokka still stayed on him case.

"Which blue eyed girl?" he said practically in Aang's face.

"The...the one with the long brown hair."

Sokka relaxed, but only slightly, "That's Katara. My _sister_."

"Oh," Aang said, now he had just ruined the first friendships he made.

"Aw, but don't worry, you can date her. As long as your good to me."

"Barely know the guy and your ready to sell your sister to him," said Zuko.

"Hey this is high school. If you can make money off of family you should do so, epically if your the older one. We were here first then they come with there crying and diapers and sippy cups and Teletubbies lucnhbox and..."

"Okay Sokka we get it, you were neglected. Anyway Aang as your new friends we have an obligation to teach you about what goes on in the school," Zuko began.

"Yeah because if you don't start learning from now, in two weeks you'll be dead," Sokka finished.

Aang raised his eyebrow and looked at the two boys, they were weird, but nice.

"Okay," he said with a big smile, "I'm happy to learn from you."

Sokka put his arm around Aang in an brotherly way, "Alright Aang here's the 411 on the main three **cliques **of Roku High," he pointed to the group of boys who were bothering him before, they were sitting farther back. "The tall one, is Jet, major jerk and the leader of the riders. Then the one with the long hair is Haru, wasn't always a jerk, but is now. Last, the most annoying guy of the group, Hahn. He thinks he's God's gift to women."

"Are they your rivals?" asked Aang.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged looks, "Something like that," said Zuko, "anyways, next is the Populars. They are led by my sister, Azula," Zuko pointed to a group of girls in the front. "Azula's the flat chested one, Ty Lee is the pink one and Mai is the goth chick. All crazy, not all there up here (head) especially Ty Lee."

"Finally there are the Skirtless, who are all the way in the back where Katara was," Sokka said. "They have no leader. Katara, is the one with the long brown hair and blue eyes. Toph, is the tall one with short black hair and pale-green eyes. Miya is about the same height as Toph, she has long hair, black with red highlights. She's Zuko's girlfriend. Then finally the most amazing girl in the world (eye roll from Zuko), Yue," Sokka turned Aang's head so he could see her, "long white hair, beautiful light blue eyes and the nicest skin I've ever see. Isn't she gorgeous?"

Aang looked at Yue and said, "She looks like Storm form X-men."

Zuko started laughing, patting Aang on the back and Sokka gave them both a glare, "What's so funny? Storm is hot!"

The teacher handed out the schedules. Sokka and Zuko groaned, "English first period."

Aang looked at his, "I have English too."

Zuko grabbed Aang by the shoulders, "Whatever you do sit..in..the..back!"

"Why?"

"Miss Jojo," they said groaning.

"Huh?"

"Miss Jojo should have been fired years ago, but they can't find anyone better to teach English," Zuko said with another groan.

"Well what's wrong with her?" asked Aang.

The bell rang for first period, they all got up, "You'll see," said Sokka as the three boys headed to English. There was a line outside of the classroom. Aang could hear the angry voices.

"...she does this everyday..."

"...you would think the school would have fired her..."

"...please she must be sleeping with someone to keep her job..."

Aang turned to Zuko, "Is she a bad teacher?" he asked.

"No, she's a brilliant teacher and will teach you everything you need to know about the regents."

"Then whats the problem?" he asked again

The two older boys just glanced at each other and said, "You'll see."

Aang scowled, why could boys ever say what was on their minds instead of playing stupid games, mind you he did realize he was a boy. Then he heard everyone groan, he looked and saw a very pretty woman with long black hair, green eyes and deep red lipstick opened the door.

"Welcome," she said with a smile.

Aang looked at the woman she seemed nice, what was the big deal? Then suddenly he saw her give the first boy a big kiss on the cheek. The rest of the class rushed in; Aang, Sokka and Zuko ran to the back.

Aang looked around the room it looked like a little girls room. It was brightly colored and had stuffed animal with famous quotes stitched onto there hearts. The boy who had been kissed has a big red lipstick mark on his cheek. Aang turned to his friends.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"That is Miss Jojo..." Zuko started.

"...the kissing bandit..." Sokka finished.

"...she kisses the first boy outside of her door everyday..."

"...and the makeup is strong if she kisses you..."

"...you have to walk around school with the kiss mark..."

"...all day long."

Aang touched his cheek in response. He was gonna have to watch out for that teacher. He took the schedule out and looked through it until he say Katara's name. They had last period together, he smile brightly.

"Oh you must be new," said a voice.

Aang looked up to see Ms. Jojo smiling down at him. He could see all of her very white teeth shinning down on him.

_Someone bleaches their teeth. _He thought with a smirk.

"Hello young man who are you?" she said the same smile never leaving her lips.

"Um...I'm Aang Chen...I just moved here from Smallville," he said nervously glancing at Sokka and Zuko for help but they were trying to make as little movement as possible.

"Alright then Mr. Chen, I am Ms. Jojo, your English teacher and if you have any questions to not hesitate to ask," she said is a sugary voice.

"Um, thank you Ms. Jojo," Aang said, "I will tell you if I need help."

She smiled showing of those too bright teeth, "Good." She leaned down slightly to kiss his forehead and Aang went pale. He was gonna have a lipstick mark on his forehead all day. Then like a gift from God the bell rang, never had there been such a wonderful sound.

Aang was pulled from his seat by Sokka and pulled to the hall, "Your a lucky man Aang, a few seconds later and I could not be seen with you for the rest of the day."

Aang rolled his eyes, "Your _such_ a good friend Sokka."

"I know...unlike Zuko he zoomed out of there."

"Oh yeah gym with Miya," he looked at his schedule, "I have shop class, you?"

"I have Earth Science, I'll see you at lunch..meet Zuko and me by the fountain," and with that Sokka ran off.

"Wait Sokka...I don't know where shop is," he let out a deep sigh, Sokka wasn't the most reliable friend. He looked at the paper it said room 874. He looked at the closest door it said 225. "Well that makes things harder."

He saw a girl with two braids coming out of her head he ran to her quickly, "Um excuse my miss do you know where room 874 is?"

The girl looked at him for a moment and started to blush, "Ah, yes...I'm heading there now. It's on the top floor so we can take the elevator," she pulled open the elevator door and stepped in. Aang quickly got in as well.

"Thank you umm...I didn't get your name."

She smiled and put out her hand, "My name is Meng Stone," she said with a giggle, "you have cute ears."

Aang blushed a bit and shook her hand. As the elevator started.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Smallville."

"Omg, I love that show!"

"Uh yeah."

"Whats it like there?"

"It's really a farm area."

"Oh...whats your favorite food?"

"Pie."

"Color?"

"Orange."

"Kind of meat?"

"I don't eat meat."

"Oh...favorite show?"

Aang sighed..this was gonna be along day.

(A/N)

That ends chapter three...yes I know it took me forever to put this up. I had major writers block. My apologies. I will be better from now on.


	4. Chapter 4: The in Beginning Flashbacks

Chapter 4

'Into the minds of the Skirtless'

_Flashback_

_**Flashback with in a flashback.**_

Toph was sitting absently in class waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. She was tapping her foot lightly, trying to keep her mind of the pain in her knee. It was acting up again, she sighed and laid her head on the desk, she'd have Katara take of it later. She closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts.

0o0o0o0 Flashback 0o0o0o0

_Toph was playing basketball in the park, but she was angry and frustrated, so the damn ball wasn't going in the damn hoop. She threw it behind her and sat down with a thud. Her father and her and gotten into another one of their 'arguments.'_

"_**Toph you know you can't play because of your knee," her father said hovering over her like a hawk. "If you keep this up your gonna be a full cripple!"**_

"_**Dad I am thirteen years old! I don't need your approval to play basketball! Plus whats the big deal, it's not like I'm playing soccer or football! It's basketball!" she yelled.**_

"_**I don't care!" he roared, "as long as I am your father you will listen to me!"**_

_**Toph looking down at the floor, "If mom were alive she'd let me play," she whispered.**_

_**Her father's eyes gleamed dangerously, "What did you say?"**_

_**Toph looked her father straight in the eye, "You heard me. If mom were alive she would have let me play. IF YOU HADN'T KILLED HER SHE WOULD HAVE LET ME PLAY!" she yelled tears coming out slowly.**_

_**Her father grabbed her by her shirt, "You know I was cleared of all charges of killing your mother."**_

"_**LIER! ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD MY BUY YOU FREEDOM, BUT NOT MINE! I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID!" she yelled.**_

_**Her father slapped her across the face, it hurt more because of the many rings he wore, "How dare you speak to me like that! I am your FATHER! And as a Bei Fong..."**_

"_**I AM NOT A BEI FONG! I AM A TANAKA AND I'M DAMN PROUD TO BE ONE!"**_

_**Toph grabbed her ball and ran out of the house, she had to get away from that man.**_

_Toph placed her head in her knees and cried softly, until she heard footsteps. She stood up to see Haru standing there smiling, holding her ball, he held it out to her, "Hello beautiful. I think you dropped this,"_

_Toph blushed and took the ball away from her boyfriend, "Thanks Haru I..." he reached out and touched her cheek._

"_Your father hit you again," he said in an angry tone._

_Toph pulled her hair back behind her ear, "I'm fine. It was more his rings, than his hand," she said blushing._

_Haru took her in his arms. She stiffened slightly then hugged him back. "You know Toph, I'm here for you if you need me."_

_Toph looked up at Haru and kissed him lightly, "Thank you Haru."_

_I love you...Haru._

0o0o0o0 End 0o0o0o0

Toph raised up from her seat and looked at Haru, he was sitting a few seats in front of her. He was staring at the board attentively, Toph could feel her heart pound in her chest. Even when he held her hand earlier her heart responded to him, she loved him, but he was with Ty Lee.

Toph sighed and put her head back down and felt a tear fall onto her hand, she brushed it away quickly.

_I don't cry. I am like a rock I feel nothing._

0o0o0o0

Miya entered the principals office, "Hey Principal Bumi!" she said happily.

Bumi gave a laugh-snort, "Hello Ms. Takahashi. What are you in here for today?"

"I got into a fight with Mai," she said calmly.

"Did you win?" he asked.

"Kinda, I ripped of her weave, but she ripped my shirt."

This cause another fit of laughter from Bumi, "That must have been quite a sight," Bumi's voice suddenly got serious, "but Miya, I can not condone fighting in this school. Your a smart girl and a star athlete. I mean I talked you your parole officer and you've been clean for three years. Why risk it all fighting?"

Miya looked out the window, "I've always been a fighter it's in my blood. I refuse to let myself be hurt by others."

_Not anymore._

_0o0o0o0 Flashback 0o0o0o0_

_Miya sat in the police station an officer was sitting next to her. "You know Miya we called your sister, she'll take you to live with her in a nice neighborhood," she told the seven year old with a smile. Miya looked at the woman with dark eyes and looked down back to the floor._

_**Miya sat on in her closet the phone in her hands and a backpack on her back, she was gonna wait here until they came. Her clothes were bloody and wet her hair plastered on her face, dry tears on her eyes and red lined her brown eyes. Her arms were wrapped tightly with white clothe and red stains could be seen. She heard a thump. Someone was walking up the stared. She curled up and stayed quiet.**_

"_**Miya! MIYA!" yelled a very drunk and angry man.**_

_**It was her father she stayed completely still and silent. **_

"_**Oi Calista, where's that blasted daughter of ours!" he yelled.**_

"_**How should I know," her mother yelled in a drunk voice, "check the closet."**_

_**Miya's eyes widened as she whispered, "I'm gonna die."**_

_**The closet door slammed open to reveal an angry drunk man, he grinned down at his daughter and dragged her out by the leg. Miya was kicking a screaming. **_

"_**No! NO! PLEASE LET ME GO!" she screamed. "MOMMY!"**_

"_**Shut ya mouth girl. Ya mom ain't gonna do shit," he said pulling her and then taking her over his shoulder ignoring the kicking and screaming as he took her to his room.**_

"_**Now listen here your becoming a woman so I gots ta teach ya how a woman pleases a man," he grinned at her laughing at the terror in her eyes. **_

_**He tugged on her dress and she kicked him in the chin, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"**_

_**She took the bag from he back and hit him with it hard. "DAMN IT!" She ran down to her father's bed room and started to fumble the drawers. Then he came in and pulled her hard by the foot slamming her head to the floor, the drawer falling next to her. He wrapped his hand around her throat.**_

_**Miya saw it there, like a gift from above. She grasped it tightly, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger not stopping until he stopped moving. She opened her eyes and his blood, flowing from his body like liquid fire. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what she had done.**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_A woman ran into the police station, her black hair covering her red eyes slight, "Miya!" she embraced her younger sister._

"_KAI!" Miya cried holding her big sister._

_The police officer stood up, "Miya may need psychiatric care..this murder has..."_

"_He deserved it," Kai said the venom in her voice clear, "and as my sister's guardian I will decide if she needs psychiatric care." _

_Kai took Miya and led her to the car and opened it and Miya smiled brightly, her best friends in the whole world were there for her, "TY LEE! JIN!"_

_The three girls held each other and cried together as Kai held them both._

0o0o0o0 End 0o0o0o0

Miya turned and smiled at Bumi, "Don't worry I promise I won't start anymore fights on school grounds for at least a week."

Bumi made another laugh snort, "Thats all I ask, but you and your friends and The Populars are gonna spend the rest of the period in group."

Miya groaned group with The Populars, it was better than class she supposed. "Alright the Principal B. I'll go to group."

"Good girl Miya. I know you will do what must be done."

Miya hugged Bumi and walked out of the office and down the hall.

0o0o0o0

Katara sat in front of Toph, her eyes on the teacher as if she was soaking up all this words like a sponge in water. That could not be farther from the truth. Katara's thoughts were focused on home.

_I didn't lock my door...she Kali better not go in there, _she thought

Ever since Katara's father went to Iraq, Kali, Katara's step-mother, was trying to remove her mother's stuff from the house. There were many things she could put up with but not that, her mother was the foundation of her life. Katara would not allow that to be effaced from their memories.

_0o0o0o0 Flashback 0o0o0o0_

_Katara was in the room with her step-mother and was gripping a box with pictures in it. Her eyes were stained by tears._

"_NO! NO! NO! Enough is enough Kali!" Katara yelled pointing at her step-mother._

_Kali slapped Katara and she feel to the floor clutching her cheek in pain, "Listen well Katara. YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD. D.E.A.D! Your tears and yelling will not change that. And I will not allow her **junk**," she dropped a picture of Katara's mother on the floor and it broke, "to clutter up my nice house."_

_With that Kali slammed Katara's door. Katara sat up slowly crying softly, she saw the broken picture on the floor and crawls slowly to it. She lifted the now, ripped picture from under the broken glass. Her eyes began to spill fresh tears as she held the picture, almost painfully, to her heart._

"_Mommy...why did you have to go."_

_**Six-year-old Katara and seven-year-old Sokka sat in the back seat of the car. There mother smiled at them and handed Katara her stuffed penguin. It was slowly starting to rain and the road was getting a little hard to see even with the window clearer (i have no idea what they are called lol).**_

_**Katara clutched Sokka's hand as the thunder boomed over them, "Sokka...make it stop," she commanded in a shaky voice. Then from the front of the car. Their mother smiled, "Don't worry baby. Mommy will protect you."**_

_**Katara relaxed and smiled. Mommy would protect them.**_

_**The car started to move slower, the soft sound of the rain beating the car was all that was heard. Sokka's eyes drooped until he was in a deep sleep. Katara was still wide awake and took off her seatbelt.**_

"_**Put it back on," her mother said in the 'mother voice.'**_

"_**But mom nothing bad ever happens," Katara said as she put her seatbelt back on.**_

"_**You never know baby girl."**_

_**Katara just pouted and rested on her big brother. After a while she started hearing loud noises and slowly started to open her eyes, but something crashed into them. She didn't know what it was..or what was going on before Sokka pulled her out of the car. **_

"_**SOKKA!! STOP WHAT ABOUT MOM!!" she screamed. She turned the car a telephone pole had crashed into the front of the car, "Mommy..?"**_

_**A crying Sokka tried to turn Katara's head away but she resisted and look toward the accident and saw. Their mother...her head had been crushed by the pole blood was all over the front window.**_

_**For a moment Katara was silent until the car started to catch on fire. She ran towards it only to have Sokka grab her.**_

"_**KATARA STOP!" he yelled his body shaking as he tried not to loose control.**_

"_**STOP SOKKA LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HER LET ME GO!!! PLEASE!!!" she yelled and cried until she was to tired. She couldn't move anymore. For some reason her body went limp and she fainted.**_

_**(The morning after 4:34 AM)**_

_**Katara awoke to the scared faces of her father and brother. Her father embraced her and started to cry on her shoulder, "Oh thank you God. Thank you for saving my daughter."**_

"_**Where is mommy?" she asked.**_

_**Her father's eyes saddened as she could not meet his daughter's, "She...didn't make it."**_

_**Katara was silent as she slowly closed her eyes. Sokka looked at his little sister and placed her penguin plushy on her bed. Katara held it close to her. Tears fell from her eyes as she refused to accept the fact that her mother was gone. She would come back..she had to.**_

_**She could hear it still, the rain. She didn't have to cry, the sky was crying all her tears.**_

_Katara sat on her bed and held her penguin close and looked at the sky, "It's gonna rain tomorrow." She rested her head on her pillow and let sleep take her. She didn't need to cry anymore...the sky would do it for her tomorrow._

0o0o0o0 End 0o0o0o0

Katara blinked away any tears that started to form in her eyes and leaned back in her seat. The teacher was still droning on about something educational when the P.A system went on.

"Will all members of the Skirtless head to room 7 please thank you."

Katara and Toph looked at each other and nodded, "Group." They gathered there stuff and headed to room 7. Miya was already there playing with Professor Iroh's radio.

"Hello my friends. What's good?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing besides you getting us out of class," Top said with a smile.

"For real that man was gonna bore me to sleep. Can you put on something good I need to move?" Katara said with a laugh.

Miya nodded and put it on Hot 97. The song _Chicken Noodle Soup_ started to play, "That enough movement for you 'Tara?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "That song is so stupid."

Toph got up and blasted the song.

_Just When You Thought It Was Safe._

_We're Back._

_Voice Of Harlem,_

_Kingdom,_

_You Remember._

_I Got The Finest._

_Your Highness._

_Young B._

Katara covered her ears, "TURN IT DOWN BEFORE WE GET IN TROUBLE!"

Miya laughed and started to dance and Toph danced with her.

_A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out_

_A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out_

_A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out_

_A Let It Rain. And Clear It Out_

_And Lets Get It_

_Lets Get It_

_Lets Get It_

_Lets Get It_

_Lets Get It_

_Lets Get It_

_Lets Get It_

_Lets Get It_

The door opened and The Populars came in and turned it off.

"Hey!" yelled Toph.

"Oh shut up not everyone wants to listen to your hip-hop bullshit," Azula snapped.

Katara crossed her arms, "So what would you like to listen to. Hillary Duff?"

Ty Lee stood up, "Hey! Hillary Duff is awesome."

Toph rolled her eyes and made a W with her fingers, "Whatever."

Mai just glared at Miya and it was starting to get annoying, "Look Mai. I know I'm hot and all, but stop staring."

"THATS IT THIS HEFER IS GETTING IT TODAY!" Mai was about to pounce when Iroh entered.

"Well why are all my favorite ladies here today?"

Toph looked at Ty Lee and glared, "Conflict management."

A/N _That is chapter four..lame I know..but don't worry chapter five will be better. This is just something I wanted to add to the story._


	5. Chapter 5: Day One: Ehh

Chapter 5

The Skirtless glared daggers at The Populars the lighting bursting from their eyes. Mai was practically gripping the desk trying not to pounce at Miya, who had a smug grin on her face. Iroh sighed deeply as he looked at the six girls.

"Listen ladies we have to..."

The door opened and Yue came in, "Sorry I'm late. Mr. Yu was giving me a hard time."

Iroh nodded and the pale haired girl sat besides her friends, "Now as I was saying, it's time for this entire rivalry to end. We need to get to the route of why you hate each other."

Miya looked at Iroh, "Well Professor Iroh, I can tell you why exactly I hate Mai."

"Really, then please let us know Miss Miya."

"Alright, she is a poser."

"WHAT!" Mai yelled and Azula pulled her down to her seat again.

Miya glared, "You heard me. You are a poser and it's not just me all the _real_ goth kids in school agree with me. Wearing converse and black makeup do not make you a 'goth chick' okay, you will never be goth to me because you don't listen to Marylin Manson."

Iroh looked at Miya, "Marylin Manson?"

Miya pulled out a binder from her bag and next to a picture of Anne Rice was Marylin Manson, "If there was a god of goth it would be this man. And this one thinks his music is 'stupid and pointless.' GOTH BLASTPHAMEY!"

Mai glared at Miya and spoke up, "And I don't like Miya because she is a slut."

Miya's eyes got cold as she looked at Mai and both Katara and Toph held her shoulder. Mai smirked because she knew she struck a cord.

"Its true, she walks around her in her ripped up clothes and tight black outfits, trying to show off what she think she got. All the tattoos she has and how she colored her hair and lets not forget the tongue ring, shall we Miya," Mai smirked.

"Well Mai," Miya said with a sweet smile, "Zuko doesn't seem to have a problem with the tongue ring."

Mai's face paled five shades less than normal and in a flash she was on top of Miya, "YOU SLUT!"

Miya kicked Mai in the knee and pushed her off. Mai tried to get back when Toph head butt her in the back. Azula punched Toph in the back and Katara came and starts to pull her hair.

"THATS ENOUGH!" yelled Iroh. Everyone stopped mid-punch and/or kick and quietly suck back into their respective seats. "Sorry Professor." They all said in unison. Iroh took a deep breath and sat down in his chair, which he rose out of to yell.

"You young ladies where not sent here to bash each other, your supposed to get over your problems."

Toph snorted, "Sorry Prof. But our problems are not gonna be settled in one session of conflict management."

Ty Lee nodded in agreement, "The twerp is right and, like, it not like we are hurting anyone."

Toph seemed to let the twerp comment slide. Katara shook her head and turned to Toph, "But Toph if we can try and fix this situation, it would be easier for us all."

Azula, who had been unusually quiet spoke up, "Well Katara frankly I don't know what _you_ have to do with this problem. Toph, Miya and Yue no exactly how all this started, but you are just a third party in this situation."

Katara stood up with her hands balled into fist, "What do you mean Third Party?"

Yue placed a calming hand on Katara's shoulder. "She is only trying to upset you," Yue directed a glare towards Azula, "she only wants to continue age-old conflict."

Toph nodded,"And besides we don't need conflict management. We need Fight Club."

Miya laughed, "No, you need Fight Club. I need Brad Pitt, because in that movie he was looking so good!"

"High-five to that!" Ty Lee said raising her hand. Miya was about to clap when they both realized who they were talking to and looked away from each other.

Iroh placed his hands on his stomach and laughed, "You see, this proves you can get along."

Yue raised her hand, "That doesn't count because 98 of woman wanna be in bed with Brad Pitt."

All the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"The real question is who do you like better Johnny Deep or Orlando Bloom," Azula said with a smirk.

"JOHNNY!" said the Skirtless.

"Pfft! ORLANDO!" the Populars shouted.

"JOHNNY!"

"ORLANDO!"

"KIERA!"

The heads turned to look at Iroh with wide eyes. The old man cleared his throat and looked down, "In any case there is no point in keeping you all here if your not willing to cooperate..."

He looked up and saw that all seven girls where missing from their respective seats. The aged-man sighed, "Teenage girls...the worse thing since Teenage boys."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Thank goodness we got out of there," Yue said with a sigh.

"Yeah, this school is whacked. Taking us out of class for _that_," Toph said with a snort.

"Well look on the bright side," Katara responded, "we in the front of the lunch line."

Miya laughed, "Yeah, after the first fifty people the food starts to taste staler and nastier."

"The beauty of the cafeteria."

The four girls got their trays and got on line for a beef patty with cheese and a small carton on milk. Toph looked at the food with a face of disgust, "For the love of all that is evil..."

Katara ripped a piece of the beef patty off and saw only a small serving of patty inside, "Where's the beef?"

"This is cafeteria food, its not supposed to be good," Miya said as she threw her food in the garbage. "Thank God I carried my own lunch today."

As they sat down at their usual table Miya opened her bag and pulled out a container filled with fruits. She opened it and popped a cherry in her mouth. The other three girls sent her look that said 'You had better give up some.' Miya laughed and pushed the container to the center, "Here, sharing is caring."

"And its fun for us," Toph said taking a hand full of cherries.

"HEY! Sharing is caring not gluttony!"

Toph just munched on her cherries. The official lunch bell rung and the entire school came flooding down, lunch was a survival of the fittest. Yue eyed Sokka, Zuko and the guy that Sokka told him about, Aang.

""Don't look know Katara, but that guy from this morning is here," she said with a smile.

Katara looked around the cafeteria her head moving at light speed, "WHAT? WHERE?"

Toph grabbed her head and turned it in Aang's direction. Katara saw the bald teen and blushed; shrinking down into her seat she tried to hid under the table.

"Oh no you don't. Toph grab her."

Toph grabbed Katara's braid and gave it a tug, "Hey, up sugar-queen. He already saw you its pointless to hide."

Katara sat up slowly and looked at the other girls around her, "If any of you embarrass me, I'm going to kill you.

"Yeah right," Yue said, "this from the girl who wanted to hide under the table."

Miya fixed her clothes and hushed the girls, "They're coming."

Aang, Zuko and Sokka appeared at the girls' table. Sokka slid past his sister and sat next to Yue holding her close to him, Zuko sat next to Miya and the began to kiss each other and Aang blushed as he spoke to Katara, "Um...is it okay if I sit here?"

"Sure," she moved over giving him room to sit next to here. "I'm Katara."

"I'm Aang, its a pleasure to meet you," Aang said with a smile. Katara couldn't help but blush, he had a nice smile.

Toph looked at all the happy couples and groaned. She sat up and banged her hands on the table, "Hello! Single people eat here too you know," she eyed Sokka who was making out with Yue at that moment. "Yo! Could you get off Yue's face for five seconds, you don't need to swap spit right now!"

All three love-sick couples ignored her until two fresh faces came in, "Song, Suki! Thank God!"

Miya and Yue automatically looked up and saw the two sisters smiling at them.

"Hey guys hows everything going?" Suki asked with a smile.

Yue sent a look in Suki's direction, "It went just fine Suki."

"Um, Toph, Katara could we have a word with you?" asked Miya.

Katara and Aang where so into there conversation that it took a nudge from Toph for Katara to realize what was going on.

"Oh sure," she replied as they left the table and went into the girl's bathroom. Miya looked around for anyone before she started to speak.

"Okay what are those two doing at our table?" she asked tapping her foot on the floor.

Toph crossed her arms, "What are you talking about Miya?"

Yue snorted, "As if you don't know."

Toph turned to her blue-eyed friend, "What are they talking about?"

Katara sighed and shook her head, "They are talking about a rumor that Song and Suki are after Zuko and Sokka."

Toph looked at her two friends, "Please tell me you aren't really tripping over some dumb rumor?"

"You think we would if it was just some dumb rumor!" Miya snapped back. "I saw that little hussy Song all over Zuko, trying to check out the scar he has on his chest and back."

"Well how do you know she wasn't just interested in the scar?" Katara asked.

"Because, when you ask someone about a body wound you don't ask to 'discuss it in greater detail during dinner.'"

Toph looked at Katara, "She has a point Kat."

Katara frowned then looked at Yue, "Well what about Suki?"

"I saw her trying to kiss Sokka under the bleachers. Sokka ran away of course claiming he saw meat, but the point is that those two sisters are not welcome in the Skirtless," Yue said firmly.

Katara felt upset. Suki was her friend just as much as Yue, she got what her two b.f's were saying, but still it was kinda stupid to her.

"I just don't see what the bid deal is about this whole thing. Zuko and Sokka are loyal to you."

Toph understood and decided to explain, "If you saw, say Ming Stone, trying to make a move on baldy over there, would you want her around you or him?"

Katara was silent for a second then nodded, "No, I wouldn't."

"Thats all we are saying Kat. You can be friends with her but she can't sit with us. I rather sit with The Riders then those sisters," Miya told her friend.

"Alright now that that's settled, lets go eat!" Toph announced with a grin. All four girls left the bathroom and started to approach the boys, plus Suki and Song.

0o0o0o0o0o

The four boys watched as the girls walked to the bathroom in a group.

"Why do girls go everywhere in a pack?" Aang asked.

"Who knows I think they are like a pride of lionesses who hunt together for the kill," Sokka said with a tone that made it sound as though his words are true.

Suki giggled, "Oh, Sokka your so funny. Girls just have a lot to say to one another thats all."

Song nodded, "Yes, this is true." She then turned her attention to the amber eyed boy, "So, Zuko how are you and Miya doing?"

Zuko swallowed the piece of beef that was in his mouth, "You know, I'm very happy. I think this is the happiest I've ever been in a relationship."

Song smile turned into a frown for a moment, "Oh, is that so. Everything is working out well?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I see...well then I hope someone like her can stay faithful to you. She is that type," Song said with closed eyes as she collected her tray.

Zuko's eyes narrowed defensively at Song, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all, lets go Suki. Ty Lee said we can sit with them today if we want."

Suki nodded and got her stuff, "Later guys." She waved at Sokka before going off with her sister.

Aang, who had been sitting there watching whistled, "Well, that was interesting."

Sokka, "Yeah, but those sister's are weird anyways. Never trust people who hang out with rival cliques. Most of the time they turn out two-faced."

Aang nodded, "I'll keep a note of that."

Zuko sighed and took another bite of his food, "So Aang, whats your next move with Katara?"

Aang looked at his friend, "Next..move? You mean like third base?"

Aang found himself being held by the collar, by Sokka, "Listen. Your my friend and all, but if you ever think about doing that with my baby sister remember this. ...It's 25 dollars up front and then a 10 dollar fee afterwards."

Sokka suddenly found himself being hit in his head by a tray, which came from Zuko.

"You perverted creep, thats your sister!"

Sokka rubbed his head, "I know that. We have to keep business in the family."

Zuko just shook his head and looked at Aang, "No, I mean you gotta ask her out."

"How do I do that? I've never asked a girl out before."

"Just ask, 'Katara, would you like to go out with me on Saturday?' The rest will come together."

Aang blushed a little bit, "But, she's so pretty..."

Sokka snorted, "Yeah, just wait till you see her when she's upset."

Zuko patted Aang's shoulder, "Well here she comes, so don't blow it."

Aang slowly turned around to see Katara coming slowly towards him. His heart was beating like mad. _Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, once he was calm he opened his eyes to see Meng smiling at him.

Aang eyes widened, "Oh Meng it's you."

She blushed and nodded, "Yeah, um I was just wondering if your doing anything on Friday?"

Aang apparently didn't notices Zuko and Sokka waving at him to stop talking since was Katara was now at listening distance, "No, I'm not doing anything?"

"Oh, then, um, would you like to go out with me on Friday?"

Aang was shocked, "Um..I ah...um..ehh." Those where the only sound he made until he saw Katara's hurt expression ad she grabbed Yue and walked off.

"Ah, shit! Katara wait," he jumped out of his seat and chased after the girl. _Great look what I did! Messed it up and I didn't even ask her out yet!_

0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Hey that is the end of Chapter 5 of Avatar High School. Hoped you liked it

Here are the link to my other Avatar stories if you wanna check them out.


	6. Chapter 6: Day One: Groove is back

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers without you there would be no Avatar High School. Now just an f.y.i, Suki and Song are not as good in my story and they are in the series. **

**Chapter Six **

The three girls where in the girl's bathroom trying to get Katara to get out of the bathroom stall. Since she saw Aang with Meng she had locked herself in there.

"Katara your being silly," Yue told her knocking on the stall door. "You don't even know what was going on."

"Yes I do! Meng Stone asked Aang out and he didn't say no!" Katara yelled from inside.

"Oh for the love of Gaia you are a pain!" Toph exclaimed. "So what if she asked him out and Aang didn't say yes anyway."

"Yeah, he was too flustered to say anything," Miya added.

"Look! I don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about something else!" Katara demanded.

"Okay." Miya said thinking for a moment. "OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THE SEASON FINALE OF AVATAR?!"

Katara almost burst out of the door. "OF COURSE I DID!"

Toph sat on top of the sink. "Like I have told you time and time again Moth is the best out all of them. She can bend metal bitches!"

Yue snorted. "I just want that hussy Te Hee to stop going all over Bakka. That's my boo."

Katara laughed. "But I'm stuck; I've always been on the fence about Raatang and Kutana."

"I'm a Kutana supported all the way. In Kuto isn't with me so hes gonna be with Katana," Miya proclaimed. "And we all know opposites attract. Watch the Breakfast Club."

Toph laughed and gave Miya a high five. "Well for me its Moth and Raang all the way, we all know he needs a girl his own age."

Katara frowned. "He and Katana are only two years apart."

"Actually he's one-hundred and two years older than her," Yue said.

"Which is worse," Miya whispered to Toph and they started laughing.

Yue cleared her throat and looked serious. "Though I wanted to kill Kuto after it. How could he side with Alusa?"

The whole bathroom broke into anarchy.

"They did it on purpose to piss off all Kutanaians!" Miya yelled.

"I wanna know what the hell happened to Sushi!" Yue said banging her head on the wall.

Katara crossed her arms. "I wanna know is how Katana was kicking Alusa's ass and Raang got his ass handed to him?!?"

Toph sighed shaking her head. "This damn show is confusing. I can only hope that in March, we get to see what will happen. Who's going to teach Raang firebending?"

"Yeah and will Kuto and Katana ever be in love?" Miya said dreamily.

"NO!" yelled Katara and Yue.

"YES!" yelled Miya and Toph.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"You know what we will let the writers decide who is gonna get together," Yue announced.

"Please, like the writers know what they are doing?" Toph snorted back.

"These are the same people who gave Zuko that fucking Willard looking hairstyle when he went out on the date with that bitch…what's her name Toph?"

"Lin."

"Yeah, Lin the whore who kissed him," she said with a frown.

Katara rolled her eyes at her friend. "You just hate anyone that they put with Kuto except Katara. It's the same thing with Sesshoumaru; you want him to be Kikyou."

Miya snapped back at Katara with her hands on her hips. "That is because Kikyou is the coolest girl on the show besides Sango and Kikyou and Sesshoumaru are the same."

Yue snorted and went on Katara's side. "Whatever Kikyou sucks anyways," she said sticking her tongue out.

Toph and Miya gasped as if they had said curse.

"How…dare you!" Toph yelled. "At least she is more interesting that that damn Kagome!"

Just when Katara was about to say something the bell ending lunch rang, The Skirtless groaned.

"We didn't even get to finish out lunch," Toph said kicking some random item on the bathroom floor.

"Pfft, no doubt the boys fixed that and ate it themselves. Especially Sokka," Katara mumbled.

Miya sighed. "Well let's go get our stuff." She looked up and suddenly grimaced. "EWW!"

The ceiling of the bathroom was disgusting. Spitballs decorated most of the broken down surface, while the visible paint was cracked. Pieces of old gum were also their hanging on by the collected will of the girls.

"Why is the girl's bathroom's always so gross?" Yue asked.

"I think the real question is why we have just noticed it now," Toph said pushing the door open and walking out with the girls following her.

"Well I don't think people look up that often," Miya retorted. "And after that I don't think I want to ever again."

At their table the guys were their holding the girls bags. Aang was holding both Katara's and Toph's. Katara took her bag and whispered a soft thank you while looking down. Toph snacked it away and nodded thanks too him.

Zuko hugged Miya and gave the bald teen a slight nudge hinting him to talk to Katara. Aang nodded and cleared his throat.

"Um, Katara can I talk to you for a moment please?" he asked softly fear clear in his eyes.

Katara looked at Yue who nodded. "Sure Aang."

The two of the walked across the room into a corner, Aang was blushing as he looked at the blue-eyed girl.

"I'm so, so sorry Katara. I never meant to hurt you in any way, when Meng asked me that I was just nervous. I never got asked out before and it's hard for me to say no to people."

"It's okay Aang really."

"No, it's not," he sighed and gently took Katara's hand. "I know we just met and all, but I really like you Katara and I think you're really special. I would really be honored if you would let me treat you to dinner on Friday night."

A matching blush came onto Katara's cheeks as Aang spoke to her. He was so sweet and kind, she knew then and there that the thing with Meng had been an honest mistake. She felt foolish for flipping out.

"Aang, I'm sorry for being mean before, after what Jet did to me I just don't want to get hurt. I would love to go out with you."

Aang grey eyes lit up and he smiled broadly. "Really Katara?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yep."

Aang smiled and jumped high into the air. "Yip yip!" he yelled in victory. He gave Katara a kiss on the hand. "So I'll be picking you up around seven?"

"That sounds great," Katara linked hands with the bald teen and smiled.

"So what class do you have next, I'll walk you there," Aang offered.

"Why thank you Aangie -he blushed at the nickname- I have music now on the second floor."

"Okay let go then," he smiled and they walked leaving their friends behind watching.

Toph smirked. "Looks like Sugar Queen got her groove back."

Miya laughed giving her best buddy a pat on the back. "Yeah now we just have to find you one."

Sokka cupped his chin and looked at Toph. "I never thought she had a groove."

Yue slapped him upside his head. "_SOKKA!_"

"What I'm just being honest." he said rubbing his head.

Toph folded her arms and walked away slowly. Miya frowned and shrugged Zuko's hand of her shoulder and ran after Toph. "Hey! Wait up girl you know he's a douche!" she yelled holding her friend, Miya looked back and glared at Zuko and Sokka.

Zuko looked at Sokka and punched him. "Great now I have to deal with _that_!"

"Well excuse me, not like you were getting any stookie anyways."

Zuko growled and slammed his elbow into Sokka's stomach. "Come on idiot we got to see coach."

Sokka looked up at Yue. "Honey can you…"

She kicked him between the legs and walked off. "Guess you're not getting any stookie either!"

Their Sokka lied alone on the floor holding his sore –ahem- and let out a squeaky whimper. "_Help me…"_

**A/N: I know this chapter was short and silly, but I need to have some short and silly ones don't I . The next chapter will be in soon and in the mean time check out Xiazhi my other Avatar story and leave reviews. It'll will help me write more !!**


	7. Chapter 7:Day One: Revenge of Toph

**A/N: This is chapter seven of Avatar High School. That you everyone for loving this story, I'm glad they liked the mixing up of Avatar names. Here is music class with our favorite Dragon of the West.**

Chapter Seven

Katara was seated in music class; she was saving Toph and Miya's seats and glare battling Azula. She was winning until Toph slammed into class breaking her concentration and making her jump.

Toph stomped to the back and sat down next to Katara giving her a look that said '_don't you dare ask if I'm okay'. _ Katara winced until Miya came in and sat down on the other side of Katara. Leaning over she whispered, "Sokka said that she didn't have a groove."

Katara looked at Miya her eyes asking _'are you serious?'_ Miya shrugged and nodded. "I don't know why that got her mad, but it did."

"You know I can hear you!" Toph yelled glaring at them. The Populars sat ahead of them laughing and Toph growled at them.

Miya held her friend back as Iroh walked in and cleared his throat. "Hello students and welcome back from your break. I hope you are as happy as am to return –groans from the students-. Good you are. Now today since it's our first day back and your going home in two periods I have decided that we can have a group contest."

The class perked up, Iroh's classes always had fun prizes. Last semester he gave away a Mac Book laptop for best rock composition –which Toph won-.

"You will all have a half-hour to make your own song. Must have one verses plus a chorus and at the fifteen minutes the groups will perform their songs. I shall judge the songs." He took a small gong and banged it. "Begin."

Toph and Miya moved their desks to be in front of Katara.

"Which song you wanna use?" Toph asked.

"Well we can use the one that Kai helped us with," Katara suggested.

"I would rather we not use our band night song for a music class," Miya said frowning.

"We don't have Yue, she our song writer."

"Hey I wrote that rock song by myself!"

"It was a rock song Toph. You have rocks in your soul," Miya retorted playing with a strand on red in her hair.

Katara pounded on the desk and cleared her throat. "Look none of us are in the mood to work so let's just practice the song. Okay?"

She looked around and the girls sighed and nodded. Katara leaned back and opened her mouth.

Katara: _I found out last week_

_That my guy was cheatin' on me_

Toph/Miya: _With that chicken-head across the street_

Katara: _He though he was hurting me_

Toph/ Miya: _But he couldn't see that_

Katara: _I_ _don't need a man to love myself_

_I can do that on my own_

_So you can go_

'_Cause it's clear to see you can't handle a girl like me_

Miya: _My body is not a garbage can to throw your stuff away_

Toph/Katara: _Oh no_

Miya: _My mind is not a party game _

_If your not loyal stay away_

'_Cause my heart not a toy_

_For any stupid boy_

Toph/Katara: _Oh yeah_

Miya: _Because I'm a true BK Queen_

Toph: _Poor boy _

_You say you have needs _

_Things I can't please_

_But I didn't hear you complaining _

_When you were kissing me_

(Chorus)

Miya: _Foolish Boy _

_I gave you all you need_

Katara: _The food that you eat_

Miya: _I brought it_

Toph: _The shoes on your feet_

Miya: _I brought it_

Katara: _So don't talk about your needs_

Miya: _You were_

Toph: _A king in a castle that belonged to me_

As they finished singing they heard the cheers from the students around them. Even Iroh was clapping, the only one's who didn't were The Populars.

Iroh cleared his throat. "Well it seems we have a winner unless someone else…"

"We have a song," Azula stated looking at her uncle coldly, "and it's much better than theirs"

Toph tried lunge at Azula, but Katara held her back. "Let them talk Toph that all they can do."

"Like, whatever losers, we have ten times more talent in that ya'll do," Ty Lee said pointing at Katara.

"Oh my God You broke a nail!" Miya yelled.

"What! Where? Why didn't I notice?" Ty Lee looked at her nails frantically before Azula smacked her upside her head.

"Your nails are fine, ready Mai?"

"Whatever."

Azula: _I'm sorry that you're jealous of me _

Ty Lee: _And your boyfriends in love with me_

Mai: _Be we can't help the honest fact_

All: _That were cute and you're all whack_

Ty Lee: _And if you're intuition says your boy is missing_

Mai: _It's right_

Azula: _He's back at my mansion._

Mai: _If you want hate just go ahead_

Ty Lee: _Your esteem drop_

Azula: _Pushes us ahead_

Ty Lee: _And if you love us_

Mai: _That's just fine_

Azula: _But don't talk us_

Ty Lee: _You gotta wait in line_

Mai: _Cause time never stop_

Azula: _When you're a dyme_

(Chorus)

Mai: _To all those haters_

Azula: _Get in line_

Ty Lee: '_Cause your not worth the time_

Azula: _I'm sorry you can't see_

Mai: _That you words don't bother me_

Ty Lee: _But if you wanna be_

All:_ Popular_

Mai: _Gotta know the difference between_

Azula: _A nickel and dyme_

The kids in the class cheered for Azula while Katara, Miya and Toph sat there with their eyes wide open anime style.

"Did Azula just call herself a dyme?" Katara asked slowly.

"How does she even know what a dyme is?" Miya asked slowly.

"And damn I have more ass than her," Toph nearly yelled.

Iroh cleared his throat and the class was silent again. "Well it seems we have a tied and so I guess I have to pick a winner." The old man was quiet for a moment the bell rang. "Oh well time for my break." He dashed out and left the classroom.

As the students started to leave The Populars grabbed their books and started to leave. "Let's go ladies; we have to stay away from the haters." They laughed and walked out.

"Okay, I'm skipping the rest of the day," Miya proclaimed picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Ah come on its only two more periods," Katara said. "Why leave now?"

"I hate being in one place for so long."

Toph looped arms with Miya. "Girl, your full of shit lets go." She led her friend away while Katara laughed following them.

0o0o0

Zuko and Sokka sat with their coach Pakku who was busy giving them a prep talk. "Listen I have worked years trying to get us an all-star team that would take us to finals. I have yet to find that team, but I have found two fantastic team members. Zuko you are the Quarterback and you deliver. Sokka no one gets pass you on the field."

Zuko raised his hand. "Um coach if there is no problem why is it we here?"

Zhao turned around facing the sunlit window. "There is going to be a problem. We have new teammates. You now them Jet, Kahn and Haru!"

Both boys stood up. "WHAT!!"

"Now boys we need them on our team unless you can find someone else to replace one of them."

Sokka grinned then pulled Zuko away. "Excuse us." He pulled his friend into a corner. "Man look we can replace one of them with Aang."

"Aang?" the golden eyed boy asked. "What does he know about football?"

"He's a boy! All boys play football event the gay ones!" Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko looked at Sokka and sighed. "Fine but who do we get rid of?"

"Jet! Without him The Riders will fall into chaos and we the Lone Rangers…"

"We are _not_ called that."

"…shall rule allllll!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zuko slapped Sokka. "Did you drink that Cactus Juice again?"

"No, not recently."

"Ahem," Pakku said getting the boys attention. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Sokka grinned again. "Yes, a young man from Smallville."

"You're brining us Super Man Sokka?" Pakku asked arching an eyebrow.

Zuko slapped his forehead.

0o0o0

Katara sat in the back of science class she was waiting for Aang to come she had saved the seat for him. Toph was seated two seats in front of her.

Miya of course was happy she had Zuko sitting with her and Katara could see her hand on his knee. Yue and Sokka where all the way in the back making out, the sounds were gonna drive her mad.

She turned around and bellowed, "Hey! Keep it down back there this is an institution of higher learning."

"I am learning sis. You know I wanna be a doctor so I have to be good at anatomy," Sokka said before kissing Yue again.

Katara was about to yell again when she head a familiar voice.

"Katara?"

She turned around to see Aang standing there with a red rose. "Sorry I'm not earlier. The coach called me I'm on the football team."

"Really? Aang that's amazing and on your first day here too," she smiled and hugged him.

Aang blushed and hugged her back; he placed the rose in her hair. "There like a princess."

Katara blushed and Aang sat down next to her and whispered thank you to Zuko. Miya noticed that and crossed her arms.

"Did you help Aang with Katara?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course he's my friend so I gave him a few tips."

"Oh and what makes you an expert on woman?"

"I got you didn't I," he said before kissing her gently. "Meet me after school okay?"

"Um…alright?"

The door busted open and a large woman walked in with a mole on her face, her hair was tied up in a large bun. Her dress was a bright yellow color which flowed behind her. She noticed that the class was all looking at her.

"Please don't stop making out on my account," she said sarcastically.

Katara smirked since she knew it was directed mostly at Sokka. "Miss Wu how was your vacation."

"I didn't get to see your smiling faces for a week. It was wonderful, but it, like all good things, has ended and I'm back in this hellhole again." She sighed and sat into her chair. "Look this is mythology class so take out your books and read something fiction." She took out a cigarette. "Now you be good. I have a date with Mr. Iroh and I would rather spend my time making out with someone than watching other's have fun." She walked out.

"But Miss Wu you don't smoke," Miya stated.

"Oh this isn't for me…its for him," she smirked and walked out closing the door.

The class sat there in shock then they all started laughing except for Zuko. Sokka walked up to him laughing. "Wow Z, your uncle gets more than you." Sokka dropped to the floor laughing.

Zuko stood up and was about to kick Sokka when Miya kissed him on his neck. "Don't worry Zuko. I don't think you want what Iroh is getting."

"Yeah, but you know what they say 'to old to marry and to young to bury' they living the good life," Katara said.

"Yep, don't have to worry about kids, no monthly to get in the way. Damn they might be having better sex than us…that is if we were having sex."

The class got quiet and they slowly got their books out and read. Toph pretended to read, but she really had a plan that she was putting into work.

"Miya can you come here please?" she called. Miya looked at Toph and came over.

"What is it?"

Toph smiled deviously and pulled out a bottle of Cactus Juice. "Guess who this is for?"

Miya smirked and looked Toph. "Sokka."

Toph laughed and gave Miya a pound. "That's why you're my best friend."

Miya laughed and rubbed her hands together. "All those years of pick pocketing is gonna pay off at last. Distract him."

Toph nodded. "Hey meat-boy. Wanna arm wrestle?"

Sokka snorted. "As if I would arm wrestle you."

"What's the matter afraid to get beat by a chick?"

Sokka smirked and put his arm out. "You're on."

Toph grabbed Sokka's hand and put up a small resistance letting Sokka win a little. While the people were watching them Miya suck back and pulled out Sokka's bottle of soda. She drank the soda quickly and poured the Cactus Juice into Sokka's bottle. She placed it back in slowly and gave Toph a wink. With the signal she slammed Sokka's hand into the table.

"Ha! Bitches run this piece!" she yelled with Miya and Katara.

Sokka frowned and grabbed his bottle and drank the entire content in one large gulp. "Let's go again!" he yelled and as he banged his hand on the table his body started to shake. His pupils dilated big. Zuko knew that look and slammed his head against the wall.

"Cactus Juice."

Sokka had a weird grin on his face and he walked over to Zuko. "Hey pretty lady wanna go out sometime."

Zuko looked at him wide eyed and narrowed his eyes. "You're kidding right?"

"No baby how could I kid around with someone who looks as good as you," Sokka said wagging his eyebrows at Zuko.

Zuko slowly stepped back and grabbed Yue and placed her in front of him. "Help me this is your boyfriend."

Yue groaned and stepped up to Sokka. "Baby please…your high off…."

Sokka ran and tried to hug Zuko, but Zuko was quick and dogged his moves. "Miya! Katara! Toph! HELP!"

The girls were sitting on top of the desks crying tears of laughter as Sokka was trying to make a move on the boy.

"Stop Sokka you have a girlfriend her name is Yue! YUE!!!"

"My girlfriend," he said. "Oh yeah Yue baby my meat sauce!" He ran and hugged his girlfriend and kissed her wetly. "I love you baby and I shall sing it to the class!"

He ran on top on Miss Yue's desk and rolled up and newspaper and used it as a microphone. "TAKE A LOOK AT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I GOT! SHE LIKES TO GET ON HER KNEES! AND TRIES TO SUC..." A chair contacted with Sokka's head and he fell to the floor in great pain.

Everyone looked at Yue. "What are you looking at the man was high of some juice what does that tell you?"

**A/n: Lol. I'm dying over here. Sorry if there are typos I'll go over them later and fix it. I just didn't want to leave you for a month without something again enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8: Day One: Memories

**A/N: Wow I'm learning not to make you wait forever for a new chapter. After this one I'm going to be updating another story, but don't worry I'm not leaving this one. More chapters will be up in the following weeks. P.S all songs in this story that the girls sing unless said otherwise are made by me so if they suck…sorry.**

Chapter Eight

Miya tapped her foot as she waited for Zuko at the back of the school, he wanted to meet her after school and he was the one who was late. "Just like a man," she mumbled to herself. She heard foot steps and turned around to see Zuko running towards her holding something in his arms. He stopped in front of her and gripped his knees catching his breath.

"S…sorry for being late…" he gasped and stood up. There was a light blush on his face and she couldn't help giggle.

"It's okay babe," she told him. "What did you call me for though? I have to meet Katara, Yue and Toph."

Zuko looked down and he pushed a sliver jersey into her face.

"Wha?" she took it and opened it up. It was Zuko's football jersey with a big red number one on it and his name on the back. "Zuko…you're giving me your jersey?" she asked looking at him.

He had a light blush on his nose and he scratched his head. "Yeah well you're the only girl I ever dated that really deserved to wear it. I hope you do wear it…I know it's not your style and all but…" he was cut of when he felt her kiss him.

Miya pulled back smiling, she slid the jersey on with a prideful smile on her face. "I'm proud to wear your jersey," she said kissing him again before running of. "I have to go meet the girls, but I'll call you tonight."

Miya practically skipped to the bus stop where her friends were waiting for her.

"Hey nice jersey," Toph said sarcastically.

"Thank you Toph," Miya said not caring about the sarcasm and twirling around.

Yue smiled and looked at Katara. "So now they are official."

"Weren't they official before?" Katara asked.

"Not in the eyes of the jocks and preps. One a football player gives his girlfriend his jersey they are going steady," she explained.

Miya stopped twirling around. "Do you think I should give him my soccer jersey?"

"Girls don't give the boys their jerseys," Yue replied.

"Why not?" asked Miya.

"Because…" Yue started

"Because no matter how cool Zuko is he's a guy and a jock guy, jocks only wear their own jerseys," Tops interrupted.

Katara snorted. "How would you know about all that Toph?"

"Simple," she smirked. "I'm also a jock and I know I'm sure as hell not wearing any other guy's jersey."

Miya frowned and zipped the jersey up. "Well Toph, Zuko isn't like those other guys and I know he would love to wear my jersey."

Katara leaned into Yue slightly. "Do you think Toph is right?"

"Well Zuko has always been a little jock-strap, but he had changed since being with Miya," Yue said with a light smile.

Katara sighed and looked at Miya's smile. "Let's hope so for all our sakes."

Toph crossed her arms and frowned. _These damn girls are so boy-crazy. Yes, they all have guys and I don't. Personally I don't give a rats-ass, but must I hear about there love problems._

Katara slug her arm around Toph. "What's with the frown?"

Toph shrugged out of it. "Nothing I just like to do it."

Miya put her hands on her hips. "You better be okay, because I got the tickets to go see 300."

Toph smiled and glomped Miya. "YOU GOT THEM?!?"

Miya laughed holding the girl in her arms. "I had to sell my soul to my sister, but it was so worth it."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I can not believe you wanna see that blood-feast of a movie."

"Hello, have you met us?" Toph said smirking. "We have waited all our lives for this movie."

"We adore Sparta. Kick-ass woman, kick-ass men, that our kinda place," Miya finished.

Yue sighed as the bus came and they took their metro cards out and swiped in. As usual they went to the back of the bus.

Katara sat down with a thump and looked up at one of the advertisement. "Who the hell is Coconut Fred?"

Toph groaned. "Some dumb cartoon who lives with an island of talking fruit salad."

"What is our world coming to? Talking fruit?" Yue said with a scowl.

"You should see what they did to the Looney Tunes on that show the Loonatics Unleashed," Miya told them.

"I've seen it," Katara responded. "It's a damn shame."

Toph laughed out. "Remember Pinky and the Brain?"

"Do I ever that was comedy!"

"So was Tiny Toons!"

"No, the best was Animaniacs."

"YEAH!!" the girls all yelled.

"Now we have all these dumb ass shows. Like all the fucking Power Rangers," Toph said frowning. "Tommy was hot as hell, we hated Kimberly cause she was always flirting and the yellow and pink rangers were girls."

"Now they have male yellow rangers," Katara said.

"Or how about the new Pokemon! WHERE IS PIKACHU?" Miya yelled. "Sure we hate May and we wanna see Misty, but I sure as hell don't wanna see Tracy!"

The girls laughed and got looks from the people in the front. The girls laughter was reduced to snorts.

"One of these days they are gonna kick us of the bus," Katara said calming herself.

"I would like to see them try. So Toph are you getting off at my stop?" Miya asked.

"Yeah, since I'm going to the movies with you at eight."

Yue was quiet then looked at her friends. "What do you miss the most about your childhood?"

The other girls were quiet and looked at each other; none of them really had a wonderful childhood other than the cartoons.

Katara closed her eyes. "I miss my mom's cooking. Every weekend she would make us her Sink Gumbo, because she would put everything, but the kitchens sink into the meal. It would be so good hamburger meat, shrimp, and mushrooms." Katara had a smile on her face. "Those were the days."

"Your mom cooked for you?" Miya asked quietly.

"Yeah," Katara looked at her, "your mom didn't"

"Nope," Miya answered sadly. "The thing I miss the most are my cousins Amaterasu and Avani, and my two first friends, Jin and…Ba Nee. We would get into so much trouble together; my record said we only broke into school twice, but we did a half-dozen times."

Toph leaned onto Miya's shoulder. "What happened to them?"

"We all moved away after my dad died," Miya looked at her green eyes friend. "What about you? What do you miss the most?"

"Me? I miss being able to run around without worrying about when my leg was gonna give out," she said softly. "I miss the feeling of knowing that anytime I would get hurt it would heal, after my mom died nothing seemed to heal."

Miya and Katara hugged Toph tightly. Yue rubbed Toph's head. "It seems it would be more fitting to call us the Motherless than the Skirtless."

Katara looked up. "You didn't say your favorite memory Yue."

"Oh, I didn't?" she asked with a laugh as she pressed on the yellow type. "Well it's my stop anyway. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Um…okay. I'll tell Sokka to call you later."

"Thanks," Yue said as she got off the bus. She waved at them until she was out of their sight.

Toph leaned back into the bus. "Our lives suck don't they?"

"Yep, sure do," Miya agreed with a nod.

"At least we have our…um hair," Katara offered with a strained smile.

"Ah, nice try Sugar Queen, we really have to teach you how to think on your feet."

They all laughed as the bus drove off into the distance. For now this was gonna be the only moment in time worth carrying about.

O0o0o0o0

"Like, black is so over Mai," Ty Lee said as she walked down the street with her friends. "You really should try some red eyeliner or maybe gold."

"Or maybe you should keep your fashion advice to yourself," the dark girl spat.

"Well excuse me for having taste," Ty Lee said sticking her nose up.

Azula, however, was thinking. She had seen that new boy, Aang, she recalled his name being. He was kinda cute and the fact that he was Katara's made him all the more attractive in her eyes. So the plan was to get Aang for herself, Zuko for Mai and Sokka from Yue. A soft smirk appeared on her lips. The path of conquest.

Ties screeched next to them on the street and the girls yelped and step back. It was a jet black Mercedes and diamonds one the rims of the car.

"Someone went to Pimp My Ride," Mai commented.

The window rolled down to revel a tan teenager with deep golden eyes, she raised a brow and looked at Ty Lee. "You look familiar," she commented.

Ty Lee seemed nervous as she stepped back. "I, like, don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen any girl like you before."

The girl looked across to the person in the driver's seat. "Yo, Ama doesn't the pink girl look familiar?"

Another teen girl with deep red hair and brown eyes stood in the driver's seat showing off a pair of tight short shorts and a ripped AC/DC shirt. "Well, well if it isn't Ty Lee. Long time no see chick."

Azula and Mai looked at Ty Lee oddly, the pink girl shook. "Look I don't know you people, so like, stop harassing me or I'll call child services on you!"

"Well I'll be damned," the girl called Ama said folding her hands over her chest. "Little Ty Lee is a stuck up Clueless girl now? Who would have though huh Avani?"

Avani laughed and shook her head. "Not me. So Ty Lee you know where Miya stays? We wanna stop by and crash at her place for awhile."

"She lives on 789 St. On the corner of Oma and Shu," Ty Lee said wanting the girls gone.

"Thanks sell out," Ama said sliding back into her seat. "Oh, and by the way Ty Lee. Your friend in the red is sexy."

Avani laughed as Ama sped off, breaking the speed limit and leaving the Populars dazed.

"Azula did you just get hit on by a…"

"Shut the hell up Mai!"

A/N: Phew, that's over. This is another filler chapter, but it has important stuff that you need for later chapters so read it. Amaterasu aka Ama is a character from my other Avatar story as well as Avani.


	9. Chapter 9:End of the day

Chapter Nine

The day was ending and the Skirtless had separated onto their different homes. Miya sighed as she stood outside the door of the grand mansion that her sister owned. Every time she looked at it, all she could feel was if she was being someone that she didn't like. Entering the house she was glad to have been met by no servants.

"Ah, this is beautiful no servants, no big sister. Just me and _Guitar Heroes II_," she said laughing as she threw her bag on the floor and went to go pull out the X-Box 360. As she went to get it her ringtone went off.

"Would you like to suck my balls, Mr. Garrison?" It played.

"Huh, that's Toph's ringtone," she answered. "I just saw you like fifteen minutes ago what's up?"

"Girl, you 'bout to piss your pants, go to channel 02," Toph said urgently.

Miya grabbed the remote and changed it to the channel and for a moment she thought she did piss her pants.

"Kai is on my T.V? Why is she on T.V?" she said dropping onto the sofa.

On T.V was a young teenage girl with blazing red eyes and long black hair, she had a kind smile on her face as she stood next to a young man; he had some scars on his face, but he still looked attractive. A reporter started talking.

"We are here today with Fire Nation Pop Diva Kai Yamagata and her bass player Yong Wing," she said sugary sweetly.

"Yes! My baby is on T.V!" Toph yelled into the phone, she was a total Yong Wing fan-girl.

"Shut up. He doesn't know you," Miya snorted into the phone.

"So Miss Yamagata you are taking a break from your international tour to go where?"

"Well you see Barbra; this whole tour has made me miss my family…"

"No," Miya whispered.

"And I have a younger sister living in Ba Sing Se…"

"Oh God please don't say it…."

"So I'm planning on returning to her."

"NO!" Miya screamed slamming the phone onto the couch. "WHY? WHY? WHY?" she cried.

"Jeez, Miya take a chill pill. It's not that serious," Toph said laughing.

"And what about the rumors claiming that you and Yong Wing are engaged?"

"NO!" Toph screamed. "WHY? HE'S MINE! IMMA KILL HER!"

"Now who's overreacting?" Miya scorned.

"Now Barbra Yong Wing and myself are the dearest of friend we are in no way romantically involved," Kai said with a cool voice

"Damn, shut down sis," Miya said. "Yong Wing must've been tight."

"He needs to come over here and let me take care of him," Toph said, Miya could hear her grinning on the phone.

"Well if he's coming here with Kai, I'll introduce you to him."

"Really? Awesome, but is he as cool in real life as he is on T.V? Because when you find out that a celebrity you like is not cool it's like…"

"Going to heaven and seeing God smoking crack."

"Word, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, byes Toph rest that knee okay."

"I know ma, goodnight."

"Goodnight buddy." Miya hung up and rested on the sofa looking up at the ceiling. "Big sister is coming home. Fantastic."

0o0o0o0

Aang arrived home right after school, his uncle smiled and greeted him at the entrance.

"Welcome home Aang. Did you make any new friends?" he asked.

"Yeah," he jumped onto the kitchen counter. "I have two new best friends Zuko and Sokka and I have a girlfriend her name is Katara and I am going to be on the football team."

Gyatso laughed and looked at his young nephew. "Well young one it seems you have set a record for accomplishments in one day. I am happy for you, now good freshen up and get ready for dinner."

"Alright," Aang jumped off the counter and went into his room. It was mostly bare except for a bed, desk, computer and a poster of airplanes.

He placed his bag on the bed and smiled to himself. He kept thinking about Katara and her beautiful blue eyes. He didn't think you could fall in love with someone because of their eyes, but he did and he fell hard.

"But I'm not going to rush things," he said to himself. "I mean we did just meet and I want, no, have to make this work."

He grabbed a polish rag and started to polish his head, have to keep it shiny.

"Aang dinner time! Tofu burgers and French fry night."

"Yes!" he said jumping in the air. "Coming!"

0o0o0o0

Sokka and Zuko were walking home from practice; both were only in muscle shirts since they were hot from practice.

"Damn coach is a Nazi. I think he has a personal vendetta against me Zuko," Sokka complained.

"You think everyone has it out for you Boomerang-boy."

"Whatever people always hate because they can not be me," he said striking a pose.

Zuko sighed and shook his head. "Why does Yue date you?"

"Cause I'm a good kisser."

"Oh, does she know you kissed Su..."

Sokka covered his mouth quickly. "I thought we agreed never to talk about that."

Zuko groaned and nodded, Sokka released his mouth. "Hey so how are things going with you and Miya Bender."

Zuko laughed at the joke. "We are doing really well, I mean at first I thought it was just a bet to see if I could get in her pants, but it's more than that now."

Sokka shook his head. "I still can't believe that with her rep that she is a virgin."

"Well she is, but hopefully if she's serious we can change that," Zuko grinned at his buddy.

Sokka gave him a pound. "Dude, you are the man. Not only do you love this chick you get to be her first. That is meaningful."

"I think so, in fact if everything works out as it does in my head. I might just ask her to meet my family."

Sokka stopped in his tracks and grave Zuko a look. "Wait a damn minute. I've never meet your family, but Miya is gonna meet them."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What you want to meet them?"

"Of course man, I'm your best friend. We're the Ponytail Twins."

"We are _not _called that."

"Anyway that beside the point man you can't let Miya meet them before me. How is that gonna look for our relationship."

Letting out a huge sigh Zuko crossed his arm. "Fine you can meet them on Friday. I'll pick you up after school."

Sokka smiled. "Can you pick me up in the limo?"

"Motherfu…"

"Okay, okay we'll walk. Cheap you never want to spend money on me," Sokka said with a pout.

0o0o0o0

In the shadows on the trees three figures smirked. One of them pulled out a tape recorder, Zuko's voice came out of it.

"It was just a bet to see if I could get in her pants…"

One girl spoke. "Aww, won't poor Miya get crushed."

The second girl laughed. "Well that one girl down, but still a long way to go."

The last one slowly stepped out of the shadow her dark hair blowing in the night. "Well then let's get down to business ladies."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the not so great chapter, but listen this chapter is the actually beginning of the storyline. After this we get down to the real good stuff not just humor. And a cookie for anyone who can guess who the girls are and it's not who you think.**

**P.S. Kai Yamagata and Yong Wing are not my characters. They belong to Sonia and Eric, respectively.**


	10. Chapter 10: Love and Blood

A/N I know I have you guys waiting a long time for chapters. But I am really busy with school, life and Myspace. Lol. But I will try and update regularly. And I will announce everyone who got the three girls right in the next chapter .

**Avatar High School Chapter 10**

On the Bosco 45 airplane heading into the city Kai Yamagata sat quietly, her long hair pulled back into and simple pony-tail and her deep red eyes looking out the window. Her band mate, Yong Wing looked up from his Rolling Stones magazine and looked at his friend.

"Something the matter Kai?" he asked softly.

The brunette snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just pensive after all I have to deal with Miya."

Yong snorted a little. "Don't worry about her you know she loves you."

Kai turns and looks out the window at the fading moon. Sighing she looks down and says, "Like I care what the bastard thinks of me," folding her arms. "She just better not get in my way."

Yong looked at Kai for a moment and shook his head. "Whatever you say Kai, whatever you say."

0o0o0o

Miya and Toph were in the back of the bus when Katara came up with a cheese smile on her face.

"Lord," Toph groaned, "she is here to brag about the Mets."

Katara was still smiling as she placed her bag on the side and sat down. She put some blue glitter on her hair loopies. "Hey guys did you happen to catch that killer game where my Mets creamed your Yankees?"

Miya smirked and looked at Katara. "Twenty-six time world champions."

Katara simply scoffed. "Whatever, we kicked your asses."

"At least we know their aim has improved," Toph said, earning a high five from Miya and a scowl from Katara.

"Ha, ha you guys I hope you will be more creative during the battle of the bands."

The two raven haired girls looked at each other. "What Battle of the Bands?"

"Wow. I would expect Toph not to know this-

"Hey!"

"-but not you Miya, I mean your sister is hosting the whole thing."

Miya sat up in her seat and faced her blue eyed friend with a very cold look. "Okay number one, we are only half-sisters. She's Edger and I'm Edmund (From King Lear). Secondly, anything I want to do she'll go against me," she slouched back down. "The Populars would win just 'cause Kai wants me to be pissed."

"You make it sound like your sister is Satan," Toph remarked picking her nose.

Miya smacked Toph's hand. "Worse, she's Lilth."

"Well none the less we are not going to hand over a victory to the Populars," Katara stated moving away from Toph slightly.

"Well of course the hell not!" Miya yelled. "But I refuse to bow down and kiss my sisters' ass. That is Yong's job!"

Toph hit her. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT!!!!"

"Ewww! I know where your hands have been!" she rubbed her arm on Toph's shirt. "And Yong and I are friends we can joke like that."

In the corner, Katara was reading a magazine when she came across a question.

"Hey! Girls listen to this: What is something guys don't know about girls?"

Toph: We are pigs when it's only us girls around.

Miya: We love Porn!

The girls laughed as the bus came to their stop. Roku High was getting filled up with the other students. The bell was due to ring in ten so people were rushing to their lockers and getting any missing homework done.

The boys started coming towards them. Aang started smiling as he saw Katara and ran to her excitedly.

"Hey Katara!" he said taking her hand. "Wanna sit with me in homeroom?"

Katara blushed lightly and nodded. "Sure Aang." The couple walked away hand and hand, Zuko slid his arm around Miya and pulled her away without saying anything. Miya looked at him and quietly followed him.

Sokka walked up to Toph with a grin. "Hey Toph!"

Blushing a little she let her bangs cover her face. "Yeah Sokka?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Yue?" he rubbed the back of his neck. "She was supposed to meet me."

Toph felt the heat rush to her ears in anger. Boys! Pfft, who needs any of them. "No Sokka I don't know where your girlfriend is. I don't recall being Yue's keeper."

The green eyed girl pushed him away and stopped off to homeroom. Sokka looked at her with a hit of worry.

"Was it something I said?"

0o0o0o0

Aang and Katara were seated in the back of homeroom smiling. They were still hand and hand; like a dream couple. Toph felt sick to her stomach.

_All this mushy love crap is gonna make me hurl. What's so great about having another man who thinks he runs your life?_

In the mist of her mental rant she felt a piece of paper hit her head. "Wha…?" she picked it up. As soon as she saw it she recognized the notes owner. "Haru…" She smoothened the note and tucked it under her desk and read it.

_Dear, Toph_

_Toph, please I need to talk to you its urgent. I…I miss you babe. I made a mistake, meet me on the third floor stairs now. Please Gem, I want there to be hope for us. _

_Love, _

_Haru._

Blinking a few times she looked over the letter, not really understanding what was going on. Haru wanted her back after what he did? He ended their two-year relationship to be with her sworn enemy! It was like if Bulma left Vegeta for Goku, there would be no getting back together.

"But…" she said softly. He called her Gem, that was his pet name for her and it still effected her the way it did months ago.

Looking back at the couple, who had started to have a little make-out session, she knew she wouldn't be missed as long as they were together.

Slipping out the class room she made the trek up to the third floor. Sure enough, Haru was sitting there. The look on his face could rival The Thinker. As he saw her a smile came a across his face.

_His perfect face, _Toph thought to herself.

"You came," he said standing up.

"Well you see me here don't you," she responded smugly. Haru laughed his knew the way she acted.

"I'm glad you did," he took her hand. "I've been thinking about us."

Toph didn't remove her hand for she didn't have the heart to. "Your mistaken Haru, there is no us anymore," she said softly feeling the sting of her own words. "You ruined that when you feel for Ms. Pretty in Pink."

She started to pull away, but Haru pulled her crushing her slim body to his. Toph, couldn't help blush (she had been doing that a lot), the feel of his body under her was so intimate. But it was always natural when they were together and even now, in separation, it felt natural to be with him.

"The only mistake I made was leaving you Toph," he whispered into her ear, running his fingers through her raven hair. "I only hope you can forgive me."

Gripping his shirt she rested her head on his chest. "I would forgive you, if you just left her Haru. I would take you back…" she admitted for the first time.

Haru pulled back and tilted her head up and softly kissed her. Toph closed her eyes and moved into him slowly.

_He still tastes like berries._ She thought as he slid his tongue across her own. His hands slid down her shoulders, gripping her tightly like she would just slip out of his fingers. Toph felt her heart pound like a drum behind her ribcage, like it was trying to break out.

When he pulled away she felt disappointment leach on her skin. The look in his eyes was like a man in suffering.

"Toph, my gem, if I could I would leave her," he said touching her cheek rubbing the skin with his thumb. "Everything I have done. I have done for you. My beloved."

He gave her one last quick kiss and ran down the stairs. Toph stood there her, arms rising slowly and hugging herself. The tears slid down her eyes, even as she tried to hold them back.

"Damn…damn…damn…" she whispered leaning against the cool pavement. "I let him win…"

0o0o0o0

"I don't understand why you just don't wear it!" Miya yelled at Zuko her hands on her hips.

"Look guys don't wear girls' jerseys!" he yelled back running his hair through his pony-tail. "I mean have you seen football players wearing the cheerleading jersey?"

"I'm not a damn cheerleader! I am on every female team except basketball! I am a real athlete and if you won't wear my number I sure as hell won't wear yours!"

Zuko could feel is anger slightly rising, he loved Miya, but she acted to stubborn at times for her own good.

"Please wear it Miya," he asked nicely.

"Wear mine," she said back.

"Wear the jersey."

"Wear mine."

Zuko grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "Just wear the FUCKING thing Miya!" he yelled.

Miya saw him clenched his fists and slid her back of her shoulder, letting it fall to the ground. She cracked her knuckles and stepped up to face him.

"I am not putting on your damn jersey unless you put on mine," she stepped closer to him, "don't act like a big shot because I can and will hurt you."

The Fire Nation couple locked eyes for a moment and suddenly Zuko grabbed her and kissed her roughly. Miya gasped and Zuko took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, pressing her body against the locker hard. Miya felt her nails dig into his shoulder and pushed him back into the wall hard, biting down on his lip. She was not going to let him dominate her.

She pulled back and whispered in his ear. "Now I know you have been with a lot of girls Zuko, but let me make sure you know this. I'm not the lady to mess with." She kissed him hard once and smiled.

"So I'll bring you my jersey tomorrow?"

Zuko glared at his girl, why did he love someone who was dominant? His father always told him men had passive women, like his mother, Ursa, but Miya was not that. Miya would pull him down and fight to be on top.

"Just make sure you wear mine," he said. He grabbed his books, which were on top of his locker, and started to walk past her when she stopped him. She leaned up and licked his bottom lip slowly.

"You were bleeding," she said with a grin, "later."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah later."

Miya picked up her book bag and started to walk to her first class when she heard the P.A system go off.

"Miya Takahashi, please report to the office, Miya Takahashi."

Miya groaned, "It's to early for this shit man."

She dragged her Converse shoes down the hall and went into the office. "Yes Miss McClarkson?"

The woman smiled and looked at Miya. "In the office Miya, it's some good news."

Miya raised her eyebrow. Good news? When did she ever good news? Opening the door she saw her parole officer sitting with Principal Bumi.

"Miss DeLuca!" she exclaimed. "You're here! What am I off parole?"

Miss DeLuca flashed a sweet little smile. "I'm afraid not, but we have some good news."

Miya stepped into the office fully and sat down next to Miss DeLuca.

"Now Miya do you remember we told you that the only way you could have all your parents inheritance is if you had a legal guardian or when you turned 18?"

"Yeah, of course, I count the days."

"Well you don't have to," she said happily. "You have a new legal guardian!"

Miya looked at Bumi. "Principal Bumi, you adopted me?" she asked assuming that why he was here.

Bumi did his infamous laugh. "Sorry darling I adore you, but I can barley handle you during school hours."

"So who is it?"

The door burst open and Miya let out a scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! NOT HER!"

A light laugh was heard as Kai leaned against the doorway. "Nice to see you to sis."

**TBC: I'm sorry for the long wait I hope this was a good enough chapter for you guys. I will double check for any errors tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11: Divided

Hey I'm here with chapter 11. I hope you like it and I hope everyone will like it.

**Avatar H.S Chapter 11**

**Divided**

"You people can _not_ be serious!" Miya yelled putting her hands on her hips. Of all people in the world to be her guardian it was her sister.

_Damn it! I haven't even done anything bad…well lately…well…_

Kai waved her hand and looked at Bumi and Ms. DeLuca. "Beg your pardon, but can my sister and I have a minute?"

Bumi looked at the sisters and nodded. "Of course I'm sure someone out there needs me," he said getting up and leaving. Ms. DeLuca followed him out.

"Girls I hope you can work out your differences," she said softly before leaving the room. The two sisters looked at each other for a moment.

Kai crossed her arms and walked over to Bumi's desk, taking his seat while not breaking the gaze she kept with her sister.

"So why don't we try and come to an…agreement?" she asked in a soft voice.

Miya scowled and shook her head; she was going to play this game yet again. "You know exactly why we can't big sister. You hate me and I hate you."

"This is true," Kai said nodding, "but we agree on one thing now don't we?"

Nodding the younger sister nodded. "Yeah, ma, she wants us to be civil to each other."

"Exactly," the older sister said folding her hands on the desk, "and I'm sure we can find some way to be civil until you become of legal age."

"Well that depends of you Kai, after all you're the one who rejected me," Miya said coldly. "I needed once and you turned me down. Now, I don't need you at all."

Miya turned and clutched her bag; opening the door and letting it close with a loud slam. Kai put her fingers to her mouth and frowned. She had known it would be hard for her sister to accept her, but in time she would fix that.

0o0o0o0

Katara looked around class, Toph and Miya were no where to be found. They couldn't of skipped it was only 8:37, they usually waited until at least second period to complain.

**BAAM! **

Toph entered with the thundering door slam. Her eyes were red and her face was twisted in a silent anger.

Mr. Yu frowned and looked at the green-eyed girl. "Well Miss. Tanaka I hope you have a good excuse for being late to class."

"Oh go jerk yourself!" she growled at him and took her seat next to Katara. Mr. Yu had a look of embarrassment, the red going all the way down to his neck. "Well what are you waiting for? Teach!" Toph yelled.

The man cleared his throat and turned to the board trying to continue his interrupted lesson. Katara looked her friend and her forehead wrinkled in concern. "Toph where were you?" she asked softly.

"Oh, I'm surprised you even noticed I was missing. I thought you were to busy kissing on Aang," the girl said with spite clear in her small voice.

Katara placed a hand on her hip and frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It _means_ don't flaunt your relationship of to other people, Sugar Queen."

"Well excuse me for being happy!" Katara yelled standing up.

"Ladies please…"

"You're not excused!" Toph yelled back.

"Listen; don't get mad at me just because you don't have a guy! I didn't make Haru leave you!"

**SLAPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Katara was on the floor clutching her red face looking up at Toph. She gasped from the flicker of red she saw in the girl's eyes. Katara could feel the ground move a little under her.

"_You have no right to say anything about me and Haru. No right at all! It's your fault he's gone! You and that prick Jet_!" Toph yelled tears rimming her eyes. "_And unless you're going to give him back don't talk about him._ _**EVER**_!" the girl grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.

Katara sat on the floor, ignoring people who tried to help her up. Her eyes were in a daze. She had made Toph so mad that not only did she slap her, she started to loose control.

"No…" she mumbled standing up and getting her book bag.

"Oh now where are you going Katara?" Mr. Yu asked annoyed, but only to have the door slam in response. "Sigh, alright people lets get back to algebra."

0o0o0o0

Miya was at home packing up everything that was hers' that was anywhere but in her room. She didn't what anything she had touched by Kai, which reminded her, she needed to get some cover for the door and doorknob.

Miya knew she was going to hear it from Katara when she got out of school and Toph would be mad she didn't take her along.

"Sorry girl, but this is family problems," she said to herself, "besides I doubt they would want to help me…" She stopped and felt a shiver go down her spine slightly. "Toph?"

Was something wrong at school? Something wrong with Toph?

Miya lifted up sheets and pillows looking for her phone. "Where is that damn thing? Aha!" she found it under the mattress. Dialing Toph's number she waited biting her nails a little bit. She could feel something wrong all over.

"Hey," Toph's voice came up.

"Toph..."

"I'm not here right now leave a message if you want, but I probably won't get back to you."

Miya yelled and threw her phone at the wall groaning. "Stuff always happens when I'm not around."

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

Miya looked up and ran down the steps hoping to God that it was Toph safe and sound. _Oh Please, Please._

She opened the door urgently. "T…oh it's just you Katara."

Katara had her hands on her knees panting heavily and glaring up. "Wow. Thanks buddy."

"Sorry Kat," Miya apologized helping her friend inside and closing the door. "I just wished it was Toph, I felt that something was wrong with her."

"Something _is_ wrong with her. She flipped out during Math and slapped me in the face."

_Well that was bound to happen, Miya thought._

"Well what did you do?" Miya asked leaning on the door.

"Why do you always think I do something?" Katara yelled.

"For one Toph wouldn't just hit you out of nowhere."

"She came in all pissed off and I asked where she had been, cause she was late for 1st period. Then she got all prissy and said 'I'm surprised you even noticed I was missing. I thought you were to busy kissing on Aang.'"

"And what did you say back?"

Katara blushed and sat on the couch a bit ashamed as she thought about her words. "I said don't get mad at me just because you don't have a guy. I didn't make Haru leave you."

Miya shook her head and groaned. "Oh Katara you didn't."

"I did," Katara said leaning her head back and clutching it. "But I didn't mean it I was just mad."

"Well no wonder she slapped you," Miya told Katara with a frown. "And you of all people should be much kinder to her because when Jet dumped your ass Toph went and beat his ass for you," she softened her face. "You know Toph loves Haru."

"I know," she said ashamed of herself. "And she was so mad that she started to make tremors. I was the only one who noticed because I was on the floor." Her face became dead serious as her eyes locked with Miya's silver eyes. "We have to find her."

Miya nodded. "We have no choice but to scry for her."

Sighing Katara agreed. "Yeah I know."

The two girls headed upstairs to Miya's room Katara raised an eyebrow at all the bag. "Moving?"

Miya laughed closing the curtains. "Naw just getting ready for the Kai invasion of 2007."

Katara went into Miya's drawer and took out a large crystal that was attached to a long string. "I saw we scry with water."

Miya pulled down the last curtain and turned on her lamp, she rolled her eyes a little. "You _always_ think we should scry with water. But water is very misleading and tricky we have no time for tricks."

Katara handed a candle to Miya and kneeled down. "I know but Yue told use that fire is harder to work with."

Miya slid her fingers over the wick of the candle and fire slowly radiated from it. "That's only if you don't have the right touch." She placed the candle on a metal tin and took the crystal and rocked it back and forth over the flame.

Blue eyes followed the hypnotic movement with interest; it had been ages since they used any of their _talents_.

Slowly the fire responded to its mistress and a picture started to form in the middle of growing flame.

_The fire showed them Toph at the school earlier in the day with Haru. They saw the passionate kiss they shared on the steps of the third floor._

Both girls blushed at the intimate moment between the former couple, they knew Toph would be pissed if the found out about this.

_They watched at Haru left their friend crushing her hope. _

"That son of a bitch!" Miya yelled.

"Careful Miya!" Katara warned as the fire waned for a little bit.

"Sorry Katara."

_The fire flickered and switched to see Toph on the bus that was heading to the Kyoshi cemetery._

Miya pulled the crystal letting the image fade away. "Okay we know where she's going."

"To see her mother's burial maybe?" Katara suggested getting up.

"I think so," Miya grabbed a jacket. "Alright let's go."

The door slammed behind the two girls.

_The fire was still on the candle and while fire was clearer, it could still leave little information behind. A picture started to form. Three girls talking to Haru, telling him that Toph missed him and that he should go to her and let her know that he still cared. The leader tells him what to write. Another in the classroom throwing Toph the note and watching her read it. The final one telling him that Toph has left and pushing him up the steps._

0o0o0o0

"Well it looks like our plan is working," said Song as she took a bite of her sandwich and looking at her two companions.

"Yeah, but there are still some loose ends," Suki said leaning into the cafeteria table, her eyes gazing at Sokka who was holding on Yue.

Meng put a hand on Suki's shoulders. "You'll get him soon enough Suki."

"We will all get what we want, but we need to step up our game a little bit," Song said taking out a picture of a young girl with brown eyes and long brown hair. She was smiling and hugging the illustrious Zuko Sun.

Suki smirked at her sister. "I thought you wanted Zuko for yourself?"

"I did," the other girl said with a light smile, "but Haru seems like a fun guy to mess around with."

"As long as I get Aang I'm fine with this whole thing," she looked at the girl in the picture. "Who is she anyway?"

"Jin Hanbok, from the Earth Kingdom, she lived close to this school and she has had a long relationship with Zuko," Song explained. "She's gonna be perfect for the second phase of our plan."

Suki laughed and took up her soda can raising it up for a toast. "To victory."

The other two girls smiled and raised their glasses. "To victory."

A/N: There you guys go my very important chapter as you can tell. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask. Also I have reveled the main antagonist of my story: Song, Suki, and Meng. Jin will join this little group in the next two chapter. How to the Populars fit into this? You will see

_**To those who guessed Song, Meng and Suki:**_

**iheartsuokka****: said Song and Suki. Half a cookie.**

**billeh****: said Jin, Song and Meng. Half a cookie. **

**dudewuttheheck****: said Song and Meng. Half a cookie.**

**Katara the Flamingo****: Got them all!!!! Whole cookie**

**Kataangirl22****: Said Suki and her friends!!! Whole cookie**

**CONGRADS YOU GUYS**


	12. Chapter 12:Spicy

**Avatar High School: Chapter 12**

"NO! NO! NO!" yelled Katara as the bus left the bus stop leaving her and Miya on the sidewalk. "Damn it! By the time another one comes Toph could do some serious damage!"

Miya growled and kicked the bus pole ignoring the pain in her foot. This was the time when they really needed a ride.

"Miya Takahashi!" cried out a voice.

Miya looked up to see two girls in a car. One had long flame-red hair and the other pitch black hair with a tan complexion, much like Katara's own.

"Amaterasu? Avani? What are you guys doing her?" she yelled as she ran to the car and leaned in to hug them both.

"We are here for the Battle of the Bands. We are judges along with your sister," Avani, the brunette, said.

Ama looked up from the diver's seat and saw Katara standing there looking a little confused. "Who's the pretty girl?" she asked.

Miya looked back at Katara and smiled. "Her, that's Katara, she's out of your league Ama straight as an arrow."

"Pity," Ama said with a pout.

"So what are you guys doing?" Avani asked smiling at them.

"We need to go to Kyoshi cemetery! Our friend is heading there and her powers are whacked right now and we are scared of he hurting herself and others," Katara said the urgency clear in her voice.

Avani stood up and narrowed her eyes. "What kind of power does she have?"

"Earth," Miya said.

Ama opened the car door and drive off. "Ok girls hop. We will take you there."

"Thanks girls," Katara said as she and Miya got into the car.

Ama drove off and looked at Avani, they both nodded and Avani looked back at Miya and Katara. "So why exactly is…"

"Toph."

"…Toph going to the cemetery?"

"Well her boyfriend has been playing with her mind and now she is…" Katara started.

"Of course it's a damn man!" Ama yelled. "Men always screw with your mind, make you cry and then kick you to the curb."

Miya and Katara both exchanged looks. Ama saw that through the mirror and laughed.

"Look I am not a bitter girl okay. I just know the way a man's mind works."

"Yeah, that's be cause you think just like a man Ama," Miya said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Shut up! Or I kick you out of the ride!" the red head yelled flipping them both off in the mirror.

The three girls laughed and Miya leaned up to be closer to her friend. "So what are you guys doing in the Ba Sing Se the Bougie City?"

"We are gonna be judges with your sister," Avani explained. "We arrived here before her because we didn't have anything better to do."

Katara sat up and looked at Miya. "Really? Then we might have a chance at the win."

"Pfft, girl you guys have as much of a chance to win as my grandmother does," Ama said laughing.

Avani frowned. "You shouldn't speak so ill of the dead."

"Listen Avani, I'm Fire Nation. We burn our dead, you wanna know why? Because we don't ever wanna see you again and burying them isn't good enough, burning means you're never coming back."

Miya laughed. "Damn right. When my dad died in my mind I was singing _'we don't need no water let the mother f--- burn!'_"

The Fire Nation girls laughed while Avani and Katara looked slightly disturbed by the lack of respect for the dead.

"Guys your ancestors are to be respected and looked upon for guidance," Katara said.

Miya and Ama looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Some people could never understand that some are better off dead and off the minds of the living.

"Whatever you say Kat," Miya said with a sigh.

0o0o0o0o0

Ty Lee head was spinning back and forth in the classroom, she hadn't stopped doing it for two periods and Mai felt like pinning her ponytail to the desk.

"Ty Lee, you're making me nauseous," the pale girl groaned. This plus algebra was not good for one so early in the morning.

"Oh, sorry Mai but, like, The Skirtless are M.I.A."

"Why do you care?"

"Well…Azula always, like, says to keep an eye on your enemy at all times. Right Azula?" she asked turning to said girl.

Azula had her eyes on Song and Suki, but at the sound of her name her attention went back to Ty Lee. "You are right on that Ty Lee, but tell me have you noticed the Arai sisters acting odd?"

"What do you mean?" Mai asked playing with a pencil.

Tapping her nails on the desk Azula scowled a bit. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on with those two sisters, but they were up to something.

"I'm not exactly sure girls, but keep your eyes on them. Our enemies may soon share a common foe with us."

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged glances. "What do you mean Azula?"

The leader didn't answer, but her eyes narrowed at Suki and Song.

_What are you two up to?_

0o0o0o0o0

The free period bell rang and the students disbursed into the cafeteria. Song and Suki huddled together at their table quickly joined by Meng.

"I'm sure you noticed the Fire Nation Bitches watching us in class today," Suki said taking a bite out of the bread.

Song nodded and took a quick glance at the Populars; soon they would have to go down. "Azula is not stupid, she can tell something's up. We are going to have to make a move and break them down."

Meng looked at Song. "Break down _Azula_? She's like the evil Supergirl."

"Yes, that means she has one great weakness her kryptonite is her pride," Suki told Meng with a grin. "What's the plan sis?"

"Alright, we already started by breaking Toph for the Skirtless, but its not enough. Yue is here and this means we have an opportunity to really mess up her and Sokka. Do that we will need you Suki," Song said patting her sister on the back.

"Happy to help pull Sokka away from the albino haired floozy, just tell me when you want me to go."

"But when are we gonna use the tape we have of Sokka and Zuko?" Meng asked.

Song tapped her chin for a moment. "That we save, Miya isn't here so it's no good to play it now. That is the breaking point and I plan to use it well."

Song darted her eyes and saw Yue walking away from Sokka. She probably had some student council meeting. Song pulled out a Tootsie Pop.

"Here take this and go over to Sokka," Song said putting it in Suki's hand.

"But…but what do you want me do to with it?"

Song rolled her eyes. "Seduce him stupid!"

"With a stupid Tootsie Pop?"

Meng laughed. "You know the old saying; a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That quote was made for Sokka."

"But…" Suki started only to have Song pull her up.

"No buts sister. You want Sokka then you're going to have to give him a taste of why he should want you and not Yue."

Suki sighed and nodded, she started walking towards Sokka's table. He was alone, Zuko didn't have free period. The brunette slid into the seat next to him and smiled.

"Hey Sokka," she said beaming.

"Oh…hey Suki," Sokka said nervously. "Why are you here?"

Suki pouted a little and looked down. "I saw you were sitting along so I wanted to make sure you weren't lonely," she stood up, "but I'll go since…"

"No," Sokka said holding her hand. "I'm sorry I just didn't expect you that's all. Please sit down."

Suki smiled and turned her head and gave her table a wink before sitting down again. "Here Sokka I got you a Tootsie Pop," she handed the blue-eyed boy the stick.

"Yes score!" Sokka said grabbing the sucker and popped it in his mouth. "You always carry around lollipops?"

"Mostly, I like to have something to suck on at all time."

Sokka felt his eyes bulge at the statement; he turned and saw Suki smiling innocently as if that had just meant nothing.

_That's because it didn't mean anything. Relax Sokka; Suki knows you have a girlfriend! She knows you have a girlfriend! Just make sure we remember that._

"Ahem…is that so what's your favorite kind?" he asked.

"Well personally I like Tootsie Pops, but more for the slogan."

"The slogan?"

Suki smirked and took the lollipop out of his mouth. "You know…'How many licks does it take to get to the center?'" she took a playful little lick of the lollipop and then stuck it into Sokka's mouth, which was hanging open. "It's a funny slogan isn't it?"

"Ye-ye-yeah funny stuff those Tootsie people," Sokka chuckled inching away from Suki.

Suki smiled and gave Sokka a pat on the head. "Well I'll leave you to yourself, later pony-tail guy."

With a smile she walked back to her table and sat down with the rest of her crew. "Well sis, you said leave him with a taste…I think I managed that."

The three girls laughed and high-fived each other, but they forgot that people were watching.

0o0o0o0o0

"That that, like, bitch!" Ty Lee yelled. "What was she doing? Sokka is the exclusive property of, like, me and Yue!"

Mai's frown deepened and she looked at Azula. "What do we do about these reformists?"

Azula closed her eyes and blew a bit of smoke from her nostrils. Her nails dug into the wooden table.

"Girls, its time to squash these losers. We are not gonna let any of them ruin our order!"

0o0o0o0o0

The car had gotten quiet as they reached closer to the cemetery. Katara had been thinking most of the ride. She just didn't understand why Toph so, distraught about Haru. It didn't make much sense to her.

"Miya, you've been friends with Toph on a deeper level than I have. Why is she so upset?"

Miya blinked slowly and then crossed her arms. "Why is she so upset? Are you serious Kat? Haru and Toph have been dating for two years! When Jet left you after six weeks you were in your room, crying! It rained for weeks!"

Katara got red with embarrassment and anger. "Yes, I cried but I didn't run off to a cemetery!"

"Katara…uhh," Miya pinched her nose and sighed deeply. "You know how you're really religious about certain things and Toph and I crack on you for it?"

"Yea you did it a little while ago."

"Yeah well we also don't tell you things that are _spicy_ because of that factor as well."

Katara raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to her friend. "What do you mean by spicy?"

Miya blushed and was quiet for a few moments before speaking. "Remember that night we all went on dates with our boyfriends…?"

"Ahuh…"

"…and Toph said that she and Haru were gonna go shot some balls before going home and we could go ahead…?"

"Ahuh…"

"Katara…she was playing whole different set of balls."

o.o Was the look on Katara's face. "You mean…Toph and Haru…they…"

"Yea…they had sex."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13: Together Again

**Thank you for the 60+ reviews. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Don't forget to leave suggestions. I am gonna try and keep this a dramatic comedy so send me you comedy ideas to mix in the drama.**

**Avatar H.S Chapter 13**

"This is your fault!" Katara yelled pointing a finger at Miya. Her blue eyes were almost like fire piercing glaring at Miya.

Miya sat on the other side of the car looking as if she was ready to blow. "Excuse me? How can this be _my_ fault? I don't control the balls Toph plays with!"

"Toph is a good girl! She wouldn't have had sex if not for your influence!"

Miya blinked a few times before looking around at Ama and Avani in a state of disbelief. She couldn't believe that Katara really said that to her.

"Ex...excuse me? Since when have I ever influenced Toph to have sex?" she asked Katara, her hands balling into fists.

"Look," Katara said turning fully around to face her friend, "you're the only one in the group who has had sex so…"

"Whoa!" Miya yelled making an X with her hands. "Whoa…whoa…whoa. What do you mean I'm the only one in the group who has had sex?"

"Well I haven't and Yue hasn't so where else could she have gotten it from?"

"Hello we go to _High School_ they are hundreds of other girls there. Plus, Toph is no follower, she wouldn't just have sex to do it," Miya stated. "And for the record Miss Holier-Than-Thou I _am_ a virgin."

Katara blinked. "No, your not?"

"What the hell do you mean 'No your not'? If I wasn't you'd know. I'd call you right after it happened."

"But…but Khan told me…"

"You would believe Khan over _me_ Katara!" Miya yelled. "How could you ever think I would sleep with that…that…_thing_?"

Avani and Amaterasu groaned trying to ignore the two bickering girls.

"I swear I don't know how you can date women?" Avani told Ama as she looked up stuff on her I-Phone.

"Girl, moments like this make me wonder why I date anything," the red head grumbled.

The darker girl laughed as she looked up trailers for Avatar. As she watched one her eyes got wide and she let out a girly scream.

"Oh MY GOD! KUTO AND BAI KISSED!" she yelled.

Ama pressed the brake. Katara and Miya stopped fighting and looked at Avani. Miya slowly gained the ability to speak.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked slowly. Avani lifted the I-Phone so that they could watch the trailer. Four pairs of eyes watched as Kuto laid a wet one on Bai.

"Excuse my IM speech but WTF?" Miya yelled covering her eyes.

"HA! I told you Katana wasn't gonna end up with Kuto!" Katara told Miya laughing. She stood up in the car and did a little dance. "I. Told. You. So!"

"Shut up Katara!" Miya said pulling the girl down.

"Looks like that's 500 points for Raatang, -100 for Kutana," Avani told Ama, sticking her tongue out a little.

"Shut up Avani! Before I kick you and your Raatang loving behind out of my car!"

"Look! It's the cemetery!"

Katara pointed at the entrance to the Kyoshi cemetery. Miya stood up and spotted Toph's huge bun going into the place.

"I see her! Come on Kat' we'll fight later," Miya ordered getting out of the car. "Right behind you Miya," Katara yelled chancing after her friend.

"And we will wait right here," Ama said leaning back in the car. "I am in not in a mood to sweat."

Toph sat down in front of a grave stone. She touched the ground and felt no human vibrations under the ground, not that she honestly expected any. Looking up at the grave she read the words with a heavy heart.

"Here lies Lai Mae Be Fong. Mother, Wife and Daughter," she whispered as the tears began to fall from her cheek. "Mom, if only you were here. You'd be there for me always especially since no one else is there for me now."

"Toph!"

The green eyed girl turned around to see Miya and Katara running up to her. Miya stopped in front of her, holding on to her knees and catching her breath.

"Don't…go…anywhere…I…have…to kill you…"

Toph almost laughed but became serious fast. "What are you guys doing here? We have school."

"Well so do you," Katara said next to Miya. "Anyway you are more important than school."

"I would have never expected to here that from you, Miss Perfect Attendance," Toph retorted with a snort.

"It was ONE TIME!" Katara groaned.

Miya sighed and kneeled in front of Toph. "Alright Green Girl, what's wrong? We already know about Haru, we saw it in the fire, but you're too strong to be acting like this."

Toph's hands balled into fist and she zoomed up. "WHY DO I _ALWAYS _HAVE TO ACT STRONG?!?" she yelled. "WHY CAN'T I HAVE ONE _SINGLE_ MOMENT OF EMOTIONS WITHOUT YOU TWO RUNNING TO COME SAVE ME?!?"

The two girls looked at each other and took a step back. "But you hit Katara during class…"

"You knew that was bound to happen sooner or later!"

"That's true."

"Hey!" Katara shot back. "Why do I always have to be the butt of your jokes?"

"Maybe it's because you're always so full of crap," Toph snapped back crossing her arms. "You act as though you're the only one who cares about people!"

"You do that a lot Katara," Miya stated.

"Me! You always act like a bad ass! People are afraid of you!"

Miya put her hands on her hips. "Are _you_ afraid of me?"

"No! Because I know you're more than a bad ass," Katara's glare softened. "I know you're only doing it so people don't get in."

Smiling Miya turned to Toph. "And I know you're a big softie Toph, you only act strong so you don't get hurt."

"Katara, you can be a total B-otch sometimes, but you wanna kept everything together so you care for everyone," Toph said looking down.

"'Cause I'm the heart…" Katara started.

"I'm the muscle…" Toph continued.

"And I'm the spirit," Miya finished.

"AND WE ARE THE SKIRTLESS!!" they all cheered hugging each other.

"Come on let go drive around and then meet the guys after school," Miya suggested, already walking off.

"Alright, but we have to get our homework," Katara said.

Toph smiled a little bit and looked back at her mother's grave stone. "You helped us all meet…didn't you mom?"

With a smile she ran after her companions. "Wait for me you two dorks!"

"We were stupid. OH MY GOD TOPH KUTO AND BAI KISSED!" Miya exclaimed at her as she remembered.

"SERIOUSLY?! SHIT!"

Aang, Zuko, Yue and Sokka waited outside the school at the end of the day. Sokka groaned and leaned onto his girlfriend.

"Are you sure that they are coming Yue?" he asked with a groan.

"For the hundredth time Sokka, yes, Katara will wanna come for her homework," Yue groaned pushing Sokka away gently.

"I see them!" Aang announced pointing at the car that approached. Katara, Toph and Miya smiled at their mini-gang and waved.

"Hey guys," Toph called. "Wanna ride?"

"Oh _HELL_ no," Ama told Toph. "You don't expect me to fit _nine_ people in a _six_ person car!"

"Well," Miya smirked. "I can sit on Zuko's lap, Katara on Aang's and Yue on Sokka's. Then it'll only be like five people."

Zuko leaned over and kissed Miya cheek lightly. "I like that idea."

"Me too," Sokka said wagging his eyebrows at Yue.

Ama silently gagged and rolled her eyes. "Wait, that's the guy who is related to that Azula chick right?"

"Yes, she's my sister," Zuko replied.

"Well then you're not getting in the car unless you give me her number."

"10 bucks?"

"Deal."

Zuko took out a piece of paper and wrote down Azula's cell phone number. "But you should know my sister isn't a lesbian."

"That's fine Zuko," Ama said taking the piece of paper and putting it in her bra. "Neither am I. I am an equal-opportunity lover. Hop in."

Toph moved over and the girls went out so the guys could go in. Once the guys were settled in, the ladies returned to sit on their corresponding boyfriend's lap.

"Alright then where too?" Avani asked.

"THE BEACH!" Miya shouted.

"Miya! We already missed a day of school I think we should at least do our homework," Katara admonished.

"Aww come on Katara," Aang pleaded pouting a bit. "It'll be fun swimming together."

Katara blushed at Aang's pouting face and gave in. "Okay fine. But I don't see how we are going to go swimming without our bathing suits."

"As long as you have underwear you'll be fine," Toph groaned. Disgusted by they three pairs of couples sitting next to her.

"Alright then, hold on to your merchandise boys here we go!"

Ama stomped on the gas pedal and the Skirtless Gang sped off to the beach.

Song, Suki and Meng were walking down the Earth Kingdom streets looking for a particular place.

"Are you sure we have the right address?" Meng asked.

"I'm sure Meng don't worry," Suki consoled.

"I found it," Song declared as she stood in front of a green house. "576-12 Lower Ring, this is the place."

The three girls walked up to the house and rang the bell. Meng's stomach growled. "I hope we can get something to eat after this. I'm starving!"

"Shh, here she comes," Suki announced to the group.

A teenage girl opened the door. She had large brown eyes, a fairly cute but average face and long hair tied into two braids.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you can," Song said with a smirk. "Are you Jin Hanbok?"

"Yes I am," Jin replied leaning in the doorway. "What of it?"

Suki stepped in and took out a picture of Zuko. "Do you remember him?"

Jin's eyebrows narrowed and she nodded. "Yes, how could I forget him? He left me a good-bye present," she said sadly.

"Would you like a chance to get back at him for all he put you through?" Meng asked in a sweet voice.

Jin's eyes looked back at a picture of a baby boy. Turning back around Jin stood up straight.

"Whatever you're doing…count me in."

**Oh no what did Zuko do to Jin? O.O. Sorry for keeping all you guys waiting for his chapter. Avoids food Don't worry you won't have to wait to long for the next one I promise. . **

**Keep an eye on Suki, Song, Meng and Jin. They are gonna start doing some real nasty things.**

**P.S If anyone can figure out what happened with Jin and Zuko will get a DUN-DUN-DA fuzzy Appa toy. That's a right a fuzzy Appa toy! So comment! Comment! Comment!**


	14. Chapter 14: Beaches and Boys…YUCK!

**Hello and welcome to the new chapter of Avatar: High School. I would like to take a moment and that everyone who reads this silly story and thinks it's good. You all make my life worth living. Now without further ado Avatar: High School.**

**Avatar H.S Chapter 14**

**Beaches and Boys…YUCK!**

The beach was fantastic that afternoon. Most of the people were at work or home so it was empty. The sun was up so the water was fairly lukewarm.

"Now aren't you glad you came Katara?" Aang asked with a smile as they build a sand castle. The blue eyed girl smiled and nodded. "I am glad it's nice to spend time together."

The couple smiled at each other and blushed deeply as they looked at each other. Toph let out gagging sounds in the couple's direction.

Katara frowned and threw a shell at Toph. "I don't see what's so funny?"

Miya, who was arm wrestling Zuko, broke in. "You and Aang, Kataanging around, is nauseating."

Aang looked at Miya a bit confused. "Kataanging?"

"It's a combination of you and Katara's names. It's what we call a couple who act like a pair of cutesy, nervous virgins."

"Which fits you both quite nicely," Toph said playing with the sand in between her toes.

Katara frowned and gave a huff. She pulled Aang up by the arm. "Come on Aang lets go with Yue and Sokka."

Yue and Sokka were currently, as Toph called it, swapping spit once again.

Miya laughed as she slammed Zuko's arm into the sand. "Ha! I win…again!"

Zuko glared at Miya. "I swear you are a man somewhere…"

"Well then I guess that makes you the woman _sweetie_."

Zuko gave huff and walked away from his now giggling girlfriend. As he headed for the water he pulled Aang and Sokka away from there respective girlfriends.

Yue groaned and threw sand at Miya as she came to sit next to the group. "Stop emasculating the poor guy."

"I am not emasculating him," she groaned raising her hands defensively. "I was just having a little fun. Besides, he started it by calling me a man."

"Well you are a bit of a brute sometimes Miya," Toph said picking the sand from her toes.

"Ha, your one to talk Little Miss No-Boobs, your testosterone level is more than Coach Zhao's," Miya struck back, smirking as Toph blushed.

"Oh shut your blow hole!" Toph yelled and flung sand at Miya.

"Eww…that was from your toes!"

Katara groaned as she started flipping threw her SATS prep book. "Guys can you please quiet down, I'm trying to get some reading done."

Toph frowned. "Katara we are freshmen. The SATS are three years away. Close the book."

"Well it never hurts to be prepared," Yue started. "After all you will be taking the PSATS in…"

"Yue, stop defending her nerdy ness, it's not healthy," Miya said tapping her feet in the sand. "After all for all her fervor about it now come SATS time she'll freeze up anyway."

"MIYA!" Katara yelled.

"Hey, I'm just being honest, besides those tests are just another way for the monarchy to keep us down."

Yue rolled her eyes and slid back into the sand, looking up into the October sky. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to hang out with you guys."

"Pfft," Toph snorted. "Who else are you gonna hang out with? One of your Gossip Girl rejects friends?"

"My friends are not Gossip Girl rejects!"

"Oh really?" Katara joined in. "Nicky follows you around like a love-sick puppy whenever she has the chance. I'm surprised she doesn't dress like you."

"That'll be the first step, dressing like you. The next step will be getting your boyfriend."

"Then getting all your friends," Toph continued.

"And then…"

"Okay! Okay! I get it, shut up!" Yue groaned while laughing. "I hate you three so much."

0o0o0o0

"Am I too soft?" Zuko asked Aang.

"Well what do mean? Like do you punch like a girl or something?"

"Kinda. I mean Miya, she can kick my ass. That scares me because I _already_ have a bunch of women who can my ass, but they're related to me."

"Well." Sokka draped his arm around Zuko's shoulder. "Zuko my good man, you have to reinstate your authority as the dominant male. I understand that this can be hard, for my girlfriend and sister can both kick my ass."

"Maybe you just shouldn't do boy-ish stuff with her. Why don't you two just go to the park and play on the swings?" Aang suggested.

Zuko sighed. "I tried that once…and slid off the swings."

Aang and Sokka exchanged looks before breaking into cries of laughter. Sokka clutched his stomach as he rolled on the ground. "Oh…oh sweet Tui that's funny."

"Where did you land?" Aang asked early through tears.

"It DOESN'T MATTER!" Zuko yelled. "The point is how is she gonna respect me if she keeps beating me at everything?"

"Why do I need to respect you?"

Zuko let out a yelp and fell onto his butt, he looked up to see Miya standing there with a cocked eyebrow.

"Mi-Mi-Miya…" He stuttered.

"Well no wonder she doesn't respect him," Sokka whispered to Aang.

Miya smiled and knelt down to pet Zuko's head. "My poor little Zu-Zu, so cute and yet so stupid," Miya's smiled faded. "Grow up!"

She pushed his head back hard, making him fall into the sand. "Come on ladies we're leaving!" she called out.

"Already? But it's only been…"

"Katara were not the one who wanted to study in the first place?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Well then your bag and let's go! The bus is coming in five minutes and it's getting cold. If you wanna be gull food that's fine, but I'm out!" Miya grabbed her stuff and trotted out of the sand and onto the road.

Toph let out a load groan as she put on her half sand filled sneakers. "Why is it that when boyfriends do dome crap, it's the girlfriends who have to deal with the aftermath?"

"'Cause the boys are smart, they leave," Katara mumbled as she put on her jacket. She gave Aang a quick peck on the lips before following the other Skirtless members into the road.

"Sorry for that, especially you Toph. I know how much you love the sensation of sand in your toes," Miya apologized.

"Its okay, Zuko was being a total arse anyway."

"It's not even him. It's all the crap I'll have to deal with when I go to see Kai. She'll be home and the bras will fly," Miya sighed. "Anyway enough about me how are things with you Katara? Is the Wicked Witch of the Ghetto still ok your case?"

Katara scowled. "Kali is more than a witch, but for sake of class we shall stick with that." A sigh escaped her lips as the four girls reached the bus stop. "My father came back from service. She greeted him for several hours."

"TMI, sweetie," Yue gagged.

"What does your father see in that piece of plastic?" Toph asked with a scowl.

"He sees what all men see, the 34 DD breasts."

"That'll do it," Miya snorted as the bus rolled up in front of them. "Home again…"

"Home again…"

"La-Dee…"

"Da."

The Skirtless swiped their metro cards and headed to the empty back of the bus. Toph sighed as she plopped on the seat. "Why are boys so insecure about their masculinity? I rarely hear about girls having any of those problems?"

Katara snorted. "Oh, we do. We just don't make a big deal about it like guys do."

"Plus, men have to always act tough. Which only makes it harder on them," Yue stated as she took a brush out and fixed her hair.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"Okay, like, you know how I can go to Katara as say she looks hot in an outfit?" Toph nodded. "Well guys don't do that. If they call a guy hot and don't say "no homo" before or after that statement…it can be a problem."

"But…that's stupid."

"Hence, why it's a boy thing."

Miya sat in the middle tuning into a radio station on her portable radio. She let out a groan as she heard _Crank That_ start to play.

"I don't see how anyone can call this crud music?" Miya complained changing the station.

"I don't get what the lyrics are supposed to mean?" Katara asked.

"Katara I can see no deeper meaning to _Superman that Hoe_…"

Toph rolled her eyes. "I swear the English language is being slaughtered."

"Tell me about it," Yue stepped in. "I feel like punching someone every time I hear the "word" lightskin_eded_."

"Its ridiculous…that and the way boys wear their pants," Katara stated.

"That crap is annoying, especially when they have no butt to show off anyway."

"Men…why do we even put up with them? What's so great about the lot of them?"

The girls nodded in agreement as the bus pulled up to a stop. As they peered out the window the different colored sets of irises saw a very large _Fruit of the Loom _briefs billboard, complete with gorgeous male models in said briefs.

"That's why…"

0o0o0o0

Suki, Song and Meng were gathered together at Meng's house. The room was decorated with wallpaper of Aang and other random movie star hotties.

Suki rolled her eyes and whispered to her sister, "Can you say groupie?"

"Can you say ally? Despite her," Song looked around struggling to find the right words, "enthusiasm Meng is a strong ally and a loyal friend. We need her."

Song cleared her throat and raised her voice for all three girls to hear. "Okay ladies tomorrow at 8:10 Jin is going to arrive at out school. Our mission _Operation: Bring Down _will begin with getting Jin, Miya, Mai and Zuko at the same place at the same time."

Meng took a bite out of a cookie and tilted her head. "Mai? Why Mai?"

Song sighed. "Because we want to bring down the Skirtless and the Populars; Mai and Miya are both after Zuko. Therefore, its killing two birds with one stone."

"Oh…but what about Aang?"

"Don't worry you'll get your bald headed lover boy A.S.A.P, but we have to do this gracefully or else it'll fall apart. Let's not forget Azula is our enemy and she can smell a lie from miles away."

"Well what about Jin? How do we know she still doesn't love Zuko?"

"Pfft, if those feelings didn't die along with her son then she's a fool," Suki stated standing up. "The only thing we have to worry about getting Jin and the Love Triangle in the same room together."

Song nodded. "Don't worry I'll make that happen. But ladies I'm warning you guys, watch your step. Mess this up and your asses are mine."

0o0o0o0

Aang let out a happy sigh as he entered his house. "I'm home Uncle Gyatso!" He yelled as he headed for the fridge.

The old man came in from the living room. "Good evening Aang. I have some good news. Look who has come to visit."

Aang peaked out from behind the fridge door and suddenly his face lit up with a huge smile. "TEO!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Chapter 15: ZUKO DID WHAT?

**Avatar High School**

**Chapter 15**

**New Guy, New Problems, New Drama.**

"COME BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" yelled a livid Lao Bei Fong as Toph stormed out of the mansion, red basketball in hand and backpack strapped on.

Toph ignored her father as slammed the door behind her and headed down to her sanctuary, The Basketball Court. It was four o'clock in the morning. It should have been empty free for her to practice without fighting for the court.

Much to her surprise someone has invaded her sanctuary.

It was a teenage boy, about her age she estimated, with short black hair which was partly covered by a cap. He was in a wheelchair shooting three pointers from the half point line. Although impressed, she let the basketball drop loudly capturing the attention of the teen.

"Oh hello," the teenage boy said with a smooth smile.

"Hi," Toph responded roughly dribbling the ball as she walked towards him. "You seem to be pretty good at half-court shots…"

"Yeah," the guy said with a chuckle. "Well since I'm not as mobile on the field I have learned to shot at far distances."

Toph didn't respond she only nodded. She wasn't that hot when it came to half-court shot. She was more of a slam dunk kinda girl. Coach said she needed to work on her shot so…

"How long you gonna be out here kid?" she asked.

"Kid?" the brown eyed boy snorted. "I'm fourteen. And I'll be here for an hour or two. School doesn't start for me until 8." He bounced his ball twice, aimed, then fired another shot that went in with a swoosh. "Why do you ask?"

"I like your style," Toph said simply. "Plus, I need help with my shot. Its good but not perfect."

The brown-haired boy nodded and smiled brightly. "It'll be my pleasure…"

"Toph…Toph Tanaka."

"Teo, Teo Kazemura."

¤¥¤

"Come on you brat its time for school!" Kai Yamagata, J-pop diva, yelled knocking on the door of her younger, half-sister.

"I…Know! I can tell time!" Miya groaned as she opened the door. Her eyes were red and her hair was disheveled.

"Good God," Kai said half laughing, half appalled. "What happened to you?" She smelt an odor coming from the girl's room.

"Huh…what is that? Is that _Marijuana_?"

Miya rolled her eyes and let out a snort. "No, its not weed its incense. You would think someone who's in the music business could tell the difference."

Kai scoffed and flipped her hair. "Whateva, it doesn't matter just up and get dressed. You have school in a half n' hour."

"Thanks."

_SLAM!_

"Ungrateful wench…"

¤¥¤

Yue hated mornings. She always felt like she was stepping on nails whenever her father was near her. The Water Tribe Ambassador was always annoyed when any imperfection was shown by his "rising star."

"So Yue," Arnook spoke up as she served him breakfast. "I spoke with your teachers the other day, they said you excel in everything, very good."

"Thank you father," she said lowly keeping her eyes respectfully lowered. "I'm happy to please you."

"Good and I hear you are still dating Sokka, Hakoda's boy?"

"Yes father."

"I'm glad you are dating a respectable _Water Tribe_ boy. I heard Katara is dating some Air Nomad kid. What a shame, she'll end up just like your mother."

Yue flinched but nodded weakly as she took a sip of her own tea. "I would not wish to displease you father…but what if Sokka and I were to…split up."

"Not a problem, we still have Hahn and many other eligible Water Tribe males for you to have relations with. I expect no more than _pure_ grand-children from you Yue," he lifted his fork. "It's time for school. Be off."

Yue sighed in relief. "As you wish father."

¤¥¤

Aang knocked on Katara's apartment door. He promised her over the phone that he would walk her to school. A few minutes passed and Aang knocked on the door again.

This time it opened and he found himself face to face with a very ample bosom. A red tint rose to his face as he backed away quickly, wiping a nosebleed away.

"Umm…I'm here to pick up Katara…"

The ample breast woman laughed and leaned in the doorway. "You must be Aang. I'm Katara's step-mother Kali."

Aang bowed lowly not coming any closer to the woman. "N-nice to meet you at last Aang."

"Yes, I'm glad you have meet…now you can go back inside," Katara said spitefully as she walked past Kali and grabbing her boyfriend.

"Bye-Bye Aang," Kali said with a flirty wave.

"Um…she's…"

"…A whore now let's go before we miss the bus."

Aang looked down as he saw the hateful look in Katara's eyes. It made him feel upset to see the one he loved so angry. Slowly he reached and took her hand in his own.

"It's okay…right?"

Katara looked at their hands locked and tightened the grip with a smile. "Yes everything is okay."

¤¥¤

Miya was the first to arrive at school, much to her own disappointment. She sat down in the steps waiting for her friends to arrive.

As she watched the herds of students arrive she spotted a very familiar red car pull up on the sidewalk. Zuko, Sokka and Yue had arrived. The golden eyes teenager spotted his girlfriend and slowly walked up to her, worried she might still be upset from the other day.

"Hey Miya…"

Miya smiled lightly as she rubbed her eyes. "Hey Zu-Zu."

"So you're talking to me again?"

"Obviously…"

"Oh…ahem…well are you planning on going to June's Costume Party?" he asked sitting next to her on the school steps.

"Of course, June's one of my dear friends."

"Cool," he said wrapping an arm around her. "I was thinking of us going as a couple. I can be the Phantom of the Opera and you can be Christine…"

Yue paled slightly as the suggestion was spoken. This was not gonna be pretty…

Miya pulled away from Zuko sharply. "First of all, _I don't_ do the whole couple costume thing! Secondly, there are most likely gonna be twenty guys as Erik because they wanna be hot and pick up chicks!" Miya stood up hovering over a very confused Zuko. "And lastly, I would never go anywhere as _that heartless bitch Christine!"_

The half brunette-half redhead stormed up the few steps and headed into the building. Zuko groaned and kicked a brick. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Sokka shook his head. "That girl has issues. You should watch your step before you end up ball-less."

Yue elbowed him the gut. "Oh shut up Sokka, don't blame Miya just because Zuko know _**nothing**_ about her."

"Oh so it's my fault now? She doesn't have to be so damned sensitive about everything! Acting like she's on the rag!"

"Who's on the rag?" asked Toph from behind Sokka and Yue. Her hair was sticking to her face from sweat and her ball was tucked under her arm.

"Your _friend_," Zuko spat. "She's been acting ridiculous."

"Wow…did you think it's because she's living with her evil half-sister now?" Toph asked glaring at the Fire Nation boy.

"Miya…has a half-sister?"

"Well you're quite a diligent one aren't you?" Yue said rolling her eyes. "Let's go Toph before we irritate the guys with our _feelings_."

¤¥¤

"GOOD MORNING MY FRIENDS!" a chipper Katara greeted. Aang had cheered her up on the bus ride over to school.

The only response she got was a monotone 'hi' from Miya, Toph and Yue. "Wow guys thanks you really know how to brighten up my day," she said taking the empty seat next to Miya.

"Sorry Katara you kinda caught us in a bad mood. My boyfriend's stick has been pushed farther up his ass."

"Sounds painful…"

"I mean you would think he would know how I feel about _that woman _and to even suggest it…is so…ARG!!"

"Don't worry about it Miya, boys are usually very slow when it comes to remembering these kinds of things," Yue said petting her friend's head.

"I mean wasn't it bad enough I had to see that Alvin and the Chipmunks commercial this morning?" she asked banging her head on her desk. "Isn't the destruction of my childhood bad enough?"

"I know and their making a DBZ live action movie," Toph stated.

Miya shot up and turned to Toph with a serious look on her face. "Spike from _Buffy_ as Piccolo? All I have to say is _WTF_ were they thinking? And _WTF_ were they on 'cause I need some of that!"

All three girls laughed then sighed. "Why can't boys just be charming like in the stories we used to read?" Katara asked dreamily.

"Because those stories were written by men," Miya told her.

"Seriously? Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty? They are all by guys?"

"Yep. The Grimm Brothers to be exact. However, I know how you feel. I mean even though I'm not into that over poetic crap, its nice to be courted and seduced."

"Speaking of courted," Toph started. "I met a guy on the basketball court."

"Really?" Yue asked with a girl. "Do tell."

Toph smiled and leaned in. "Alright his name is Teo…"

¤¥¤

_Lunch Time_

"Alright are you sure you know the plan?" Suki asked Jin for the millionth time. The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I go to talk to Miya and you trick Zuko into coming after I tell her about my miscarriage."

"Good, now be quiet here come the Skirtless." Meng tapped their shoulders hard.

The four Skirtless members walked into the cafeteria.

"For the love of Sweeny Todd! Mac 'n' Cheese AGAIN!" Toph yelled as she slammed her tray on the ground.

"Don't they know that if you keep cheese to long it rots?" Yue asked holding her nose as the cheese smell invaded her. "Oh and I am so seeing that movie."

Miya looked over the other food options. "Powdered eggs? Cream of Corn? What kind of welfare shit is this?"

Katara took a bit of out the food and smiled. "I don't know why you're complaining, this food is good."

Miya was about to retort when she spotted a familiar face in the sea of students. "Jin!"

Jin looked up and saw Miya waving at her. A flash on guilt ran through her, she was about to ruin her best friend's love life.

Miya turned to Katara. "I'm gonna go catch up with an old friend. Toph when you see Teo call me back him, I've got to meet."

Jin stood up as Miya came running in her direction. She opened her arms and embraced her in a friendly hug.

"Oh my God!" She yelled. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jin asked with a smile.

"It's 100 percent good! How are you? You look great for someone who's had a baby!"

Jin's face darkened slightly. "Y-You knew about that?" She slowly sat down into a vacant seat.

Miya joined her with a nod. "I keep in touch with some of the old gang. They told me you were having a baby." She paused and smiled. "He should be about 1 ½ now right?"

Jin looked down sadly tapping her finger on the table. Time to commence the plan, but for some reason telling this to her friend was much harder than she pretended it would be.

"My…son is not with me," she answered her softly.

"You gave him up for adoption?" She patted Jin's hand. "That was very strong of you to do that. A lot of women can't give up their…"

"No." Jin stopped her and looked up at Miya. "He died."

Miya felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She leaned back in her seat and bowed her head in respect.

"I'm so, so sorry Jin," she whispered holding her hand gently. "How did it happen?"

The brown eyed girl felt the bile rise up in her throat. Guilt was a real bitch at times. She could see Song talking to Zuko from the corner of her eye.

"Well," she started, "I was dating this guy from the Fire Nation for about 6 months. One thing led to another and we…you know."

"Did he use protection?"

"He did have any, I know, first mistake. Anyway so a month later my Aunt Flow didn't come visit so I went to the clinic, I was gonna have a boy." Slowly she could feel the tears sliding down her face, but wither they came from true sadness or just in response to telling the story was unknown to her.

"So when I told him and his father they flipped out. They kept sending threats to my house saying I was just some whore who wanted their money. All that dumb shit. So during my seventh month of pregnancy I called the guy and he told me…things. After that all I really remember is waking up in the hospital.

"I got a C-section, they said my body was too weak to carry him," Jin looked down at her hands. "I saw him once before he died…he was about the size of my palm. The next day I woke up and he was gone…he was too weak to make it through the night."

Miya's arms leapt around Jin's shoulders pulling her into a deep hug. She rubbed Jin's back in slow circles.

"I'm so sorry Jinny. I'm sorry to ask but," she pulled out of the hug, "who was that son-of-a-bitch that got you pregnant?"

Jin saw Zuko walking up to then and contained a slight smirk. "He's walking up to you."

Miya turned around slowly and nearly fell out of her seat when she saw Zuko walking up to her.

Zuko had a small scowl on his face. "Miya, Song told me you..." His eyes widened. "Jin?!"

Miya jolted out of her seat and backed away from Jin and Zuko running to her table. Toph was talking to a cute guy in a wheelchair.

"Hey Miya this is the guy I was…Hey!" Miya grabbed her hard by the arm.

"Sorry! Emergency! Girls Bathroom! NOW!!"

A/N:

Wow that was long wasn't it?

I enjoyed that chapter, I am sorry that it ends with such a cliffhanger, but this is High School its never simple.

Don't forget to comment/review.

Shipping Wars Chapter 15 will be up Dec. 26!


	16. Chapter 16: Love Lessons From June

**A/N: Wow this was a quick update huh? Sorry about Shipping Wars. Something came up and I have to re-write it.**

**Avatar High School**

**Chapter 16**

**Love Lessons from June**

Miya dragged Toph into the girl's bathroom, her two other friends following her.

"Hey! Where is the fire Miya?" Katara asked closing the door behind them. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Miya stated bluntly. "Everything is _really_ not alright." The teenager paced back and forth with her hand on her chin. "I-I can't tell you in here…"

"Then next time don't drag people in here!" Toph yelled.

"After school we go straight to June's house. No, stopping to chat with boyfriends, we get and we go," Miya said ignoring Toph's comment. "Right now…I'm gonna go throw rocks off the roof."

"But Miya you're supposed to meet Teo?" Toph reminded her.

"I'm sorry Toph, later okay?"

Toph folded her arms and sighed. "Yeah whatever."

Miya pulled the bathroom door open and walked out. She went to the table and grabbed her bag before leaving the lunchroom without another word or any eye-contact.

Aang, Sokka and Teo were waiting at the table when the other girls came back.

"Is everything okay with Miya?" Sokka asked.

"We don't know yet, but I'll bet it has something to do with that friend of your Sokka," Yue told him with a frown.

"It's always Zuko's fault! It can never be that Miya is overacting!" Sokka yelled slamming his palms on the table. "Miya comes around with her mood swings and we all have to start cutting corners? Please, why don't you tell her to leave her attitude for her sister?"

"Well why can't you just be nice we she is upset? Is it so hard to not be a jerk Bro?" Katara came in pushing herself against the table.

"Well Katara why should we have to give all the effort and she not try?" Aang asked defending his friend.

"Don't tell me you agree with him Aang?"

"I'm just saying you girls always say we need to be more sensitive to your needs. Well what about us?"

"What about you?" Toph broke in.

"Guys have feelings too _Toph_!" Sokka exclaimed.

"PEOPLE, PEOPLE!" Teo yelled raising his hands. "Look why are you fighting over this? All you're doing is blaming each other when you don't even know why she's upset. Wait till you know why she's mad then point blame."

The others grumbled and sat back in their seats quietly. Teo smiled then leaned in to Toph. "So when did you say we could go out?

Toph looked at him oddly. "I didn't say we could go out?"

"I know," he said with a smirk. "I'm trying to get it out of you."

"Well what do you have in mind?" Toph asked moving closer to Teo.

Teo's grin spread and pulled out two basketball tickets. "Well I have two tickets to the Basketball Game. Omashu v.s Ba Sing Se. You wanna check it out?"

Toph's green eyes burst and she grabbed the ticket. "You are fantastic! These tickets are the hardest to find. I would love to go with you."

Teo leaned and kissed her on the cheek softly. "It'll be an honor."

The other girls and guys groaned in unison. "You make me sick."

Suddenly the bell rang for lunch to be over and the gang stood up. "Well then lets get the rest of this day over with," Yue mumbled and went to class.

Ō

The last bell of the day rung and the Skirtless girls practically ran out of school and into the streets. Miya was in the lead, speeding off to June's house like a mad woman.

Katara groaned trying to carry her book bag. "God! Does she have to run so fast?"

"Well she said it was an emergency," Toph defended. "Besides we are almost there."

Sure enough Miya had stopped in front of June's house tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on! What's taking you so long?"

"Hey no one said run like a…"

"GET OUT!" yelled a voice from inside the house. Miya jumped back as the door flew open and an angry June was throwing bags on the front lawn. A jerry-curled man, in boxers ran out terrified. "THAT'S RIGHT YOU GET OUT YOU OILY BASTARD! THE JERRY-CURL IS OVA!!"

The black clad woman took a deep breath and saw the four shocked girls on her door step. "Look it's the Spice Girls," she said with a smile. "What's cracking loves?"

"Relationship emergency," Miya told her. "Although it looks like you have just dealt with your own."

June waved her hands at them and pulled them in. "Don't worry about him, sometimes you got to let some men go."

The Skirtless walked into June's house. It was very erotic with black and red velvet walls and curtains. They walked over to the black couch and June took her seat in the matching chair.

"Alright love what's the damage?"

"Okay," Miya started. "It's about my boyfriend Zuko. You see my old friend Jin came to school today, mind you I haven't seen her in about five years, she was pregnant and she says Zuko was the father…"

"GET OUT!"

"YOU'RE JOKING!"

"WAIT…ZUKO GOT LAID?"

"Let her finish," June said silencing the other girls' screams. "Go ahead love."

"Anyway, so she comes and tells me that she gave birth prematurely because of Zuko's denial of the child. Her son died the night after she had him."

"How Zuko do something so terrible?" Katara asked shaking her head.

"That's the thing, Katara, I don't believe her. It just seemed to perfect, right when she tells me Zuko comes up behind me. I can't believe he is possible of all of that."

"You shouldn't," June said. "Girls are deceitful creatures they will turn on their friends if revenge is their goal. Let your man tell you his side of the story."

Miya sighed and put her face in her hands. "This is so frustrating. I meet a nice guy, a guy who I can picture myself having a future with and…"

"STOP!" June yelled putting her hand up. "Stop right there."

"What's wrong with you?" Toph asked.

"No, Hun, the problem is you girls. Why do you all have this _Little Mermaid Syndrome_?"

"What's _Little Mermaid Syndrome_?" Yue asked.

"_Little Mermaid Syndrome_ is when teenage girls fall in love with a guy who she's known for two seconds," June closed her eyes and cleared her throat. She was about to enlighten these young girls. "This is what you young girls must realize the most meaningful relationships most of you will ever have will be after your 18. Why? Because every great guy you meet from 8-17 will either be too old, gay, his family will be bonkers, you'll be living in drama, or you will fall under Little _Mermaid Syndrome_.

"When you meet a guy, just because he looks good and has a job and says he likes doesn't mean your gonna to be together for life. Grow up! No 14 year old boy wants to be tied down to commitment. He wants to get laid and move on."

"That's not all guys," Katara claimed. "Sometimes you find the one young. I know Aang and I can make it together."

"Really?" June asked folding her legs. "How old is he?"

"14."

"Alright you have been together for a few weeks so far. Now you can't get married until your 18 that's 4 years. Then you need to finish college which will roughly at 22. 8 years, then getting a stable job. Let's say in 10 years you have all you need to get married, you really think in those ten years you won't have moved on. He couldn't have found someone else, or you two could have realized you're not for each other?"

"But…"

"Don't try and turn a 3 month relationship into a lifelong partnership. Three months is a sneeze. People don't fall in love and become perfect for each other in three days. Don't get into that whole 'he's my husband, I'm his wifey' idea. If you don't have a ring you're not married."

"You're wrong," Katara declared. "I know I love Aang!"

"Don't get riled up sweetie. I'm just telling you live your relationship in the now. Don't try and rush and make a relationship a marriage. You're only gonna scare him off."

Miya frowned and tugged at her earring. "Yeah by the time a man is ready to commit we have given up on them."

June rolled her eyes. "Oh cut the melodrama. You're only disappointed because you turned nothing into something. There are men who want to commit…just not at 14."

"Commitment, sha-mitment I don't care!' Toph declared. "I am perfectly happy with going out on dates and having fun. As for you Miya no matter what you choose we are behind you one hundred percent of the way."

Miya yawned and gave a stretch. "Well this day has been a big emotional crap-fest. I'll call Zuko tonight and get his side of the story." She stood up and turned to June. "Thanks for the little speech June, I'll be over Saturday to dye my hair. I want it to look like the lead singer of Paramore."

"Will do love," she said kissing Miya and the other girls on the cheek. "Take care Spice Girls and remember, live for now!"

"Yes, June," they echoed exiting the building.

"Do you think she's right about me and Aang?" Katara asked timidly. "I mean 10 years _is_ a long time."

"Katara if you wanna make it work, it will. Remember what June said, 'live in the now' thinking about this will only make you crazy," Yue told her as they walked down the street.

"Well it's about time you guys came out."

"Yeah we've been, like, waiting forever."

There stood Azula, Ty Lee and Mai, The Populars. Miya dropped her bag as if she was ready to fight. "Populars," she hissed.

"Skirtless," Mai hissed back.

"Now, now," Azula said holding Mai back. "We didn't come here too fight. We came here to _**chat**_."

_**A/N: Looks like its time for a group chat. Will The Populars and The Skirtles team up? Maybe?**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Enemy of My Enemy is My

**Wow another quick update of Avatar High School. After this chapter I'm gonna work to put out 3 chapters of Shipping Wars. Enjoy this chapter. Dedicated to all my reviewers and commenter you are awesome.**

**Avatar High School**

**Chapter 17**

**The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend**

It was an odd sight that afternoon at _Bosco's Chicken and Waffles_, as the Populars and Skirtless not only walked in together, but sat down at the same table. Other students started to whisper amongst themselves as the two rival cliques began to talk.

"Now before this goes any further let's make one thing clear," Azula started as she tapped her nails on the table. "I don't like any of you. This doesn't make us friends."

"Why would we want to be friends with you _anyway_?" Katara snapped back.

"Don't get rude little-miss Southern Water Tribe. We need each other whither you like it or not."

As Katara was about to make a come back, a perky waitress walked up to them with a big smile, that made even Ty Lee wince. "Hello, I'm your waitress Candi, is there anything I can, like, get you guys today?"

Azula's mouth stretched into a smirk. "Candi? With a _y_?"

"No, Candi with an_ i_," she corrected. "My mother thinks it's more sophisticated with an _i_."

Toph turned to Miya and snorted. "Her mother was wrong?"

Miya and Mai both cracked a grin. Katara smiled at Candi holding in her laughter well. "Can we get four _Pepsi_'s?"

"And three Root Beer's," Mai added on.

Candi smiled and jotted down the orders. "I'll be in a few _kay_?"

Azula gave the girl a thumb up. "Super-duper."

Candi's grin didn't fade as she walked away leaving the seven girls alone.

"Wow and I thought Ty Lee was loopy," Toph mumbled.

"I know, but she, like, scares me," Ty Lee shuddered. "So, like, now what?"

Azula cleared her throat and folded her hands on the table. "Alright, I'm here because I saw my brother's ex-girlfriend talking to you in the cafeteria. I remembered her face as 'Zuko's pregnant girlfriend'."

Miya put her head down and slouched in the seat. "I can't believe this? So Jin really was pregnant by Zuko…"

Yue wrapped her arms around Miya. "It's okay hon."

Azula rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Alright, before this love-fest begins let me finish. Alright, yes Zuko did get Jin pregnant but he didn't know."

"Oh please, that the same excuse every guy on _Maury_ has used," Toph said while rolling her eyes.

"No, this is actually true. Jin and Zuko had been broken up for weeks and dad had forbidden Zuko to go visit Jin. Then, one day, she calls the house to speak to Zuko. This is where things get interesting. My father and my brother sound exactly the same on the phone."

Miya's eyes widened. "So it was _Ozai_ who said all those things to Jin! Not Zuko!" Miya smiled and hugged Toph and Yue. "I knew he wasn't that big of a _jerk_!"

"Yeah but…Miya you talk to Zuko all the time of the phone," Katara brought up. "How do you know that sometimes you weren't talking to Ozai?"

The Fire Nation's girl went pale. She bit on her fingernails mumbling 'oh crap' over and over again.

"What did you and Zuko talk about?" Mai asked finally interested in the conversation. Miya looked up and glared at her.

"_Rainbows and Sunshine_! What the hell do you think we talked about?"

Azula laughed. "No wonder dad looked so happy on the phone a few nights ago."

"Oh shut up Azula and finish the story!"

"Alright, so anyway dad would be cursing her out, yelling, screaming calling her a whore. He enjoyed it like it was stupid game. He never told Zuko a thing, even when the baby died."

"Your father is a straight up bastard," Katara admonished. "How could he really do something so…so…"

"Prick-ish? Yeah I know, but none the less Zuko is innocent and is only a small pawn in a huge game," Azula said.

"Whose game is it?" Yue asked. "You still haven't told us that."

"Ty Lee show them."

Ty Lee opened her _Paris Hilton_ bag and pulled out a folder with three pictures in it. "The culprits are Song and Suki Arai and Meng Stone all, like, social nobodies."

"Suki! That witch!" Yue exclaimed slamming her fist in the table. "I knew she would one day do some dumb-ass crap like this!"

"Meng Stone?" Katara said with a snort as she took up the picture. "She should spend her time fixing those teeth before concocting plans like this."

Mai chuckled. "That's cold Katara."

"I don't give a crap! These chicks made my best friend stress out and have to deal with some drama. For what?!?"

"What do you think?" Azula asked. "They are nobodies who wanna be somebody. That means that they have to get rid of the important people. Well," she gave the Skirtless a little eye-roll, "_some_ of the important people."

"So," Toph leaned up. "So why do you want our help? Aren't we your enemies just as much as they are?"

"The Nobodies, as we have named him, are upsetting the balance. There are mean girly-girls and there are the bad ass misfits. If one goes away then the other is weakened and someone can take over. Without you…we will lose the power of influence. I mean what exactly are these girls gonna do? Be the ugly misfits?"

Laughter erupted from the two cliques. Candi came back with their drinks and then it was silent for a few minutes.

"So are you guys in or out?" Mai asked. "After all you need us and we need you."

"Yeah but there is one problem," Yue addressed, "what about the boys?"

"After all you all want our boyfriends."

"Well think of it this way. Would you rather the rivalry be just between us or do you wanna add a third wheel?" Azula asked.

"Well I would rather…hey Katara isn't that On Ji with Hide?" Miya asked.

"WHAT?!"

Katara pushed Miya's head down and her mouth opened in shock as she saw Hide giving On Ji a kiss. "Oh my Tui!"

Toph smiled. "They look pretty good together. I'm glad On Ji has a boyfriend, she always seems so alone."

Katara frowned and scoffed. "Whatever."

Ty Lee blinked. "Like, what's the problem?"

"Katara is just jealous because Hide is her _backup_ and On Ji is now with him," Yue elaborated with a grin. "Of course I don't know why you hate this so much. Isn't On Ji is your friend?"

"Now I can't even have him as a backup because On Ji is my friend!"

"Get over yourself!" Toph yelled. "You have Aang. I thought you told June you guys were gonna be together forever?"

Miya laughed and leaned over on Toph's shoulder. "Don't believe what you see. Behind that face is the soul of a jealous, cruel woman."

Azula laughed. "I've noticed which is gonna make this partner-ship more interesting."

"Anyway," Toph looked at her watch. "Oh (bleep). It's 8'o clock! I should have been hope a lifetime ago!"

"Crap! I'm gonna get whipped for sure!" Yue groaned and grabbed her stuff.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Azula groaned throwing the money for the drinks on the table. "Later Candi!"

Candi smiled and waved. "Bye guys!"

0o0o0

Yue walked into the house as quietly as possible. Her head peaked through the door and slid in slowly. If her father heard her…she didn't even wanna think about it. Slowly she closed the door with one soft "click".

"Phew," she sighed.

Suddenly she felt someone grabbed her hair and threw her back onto the floor. She let out a yell as the light turned on and the angry face of her father glared down at her with fury.

"Where were you slut?" he hissed.

"I-I-I," she muttered crawling back from him as she was on the floor. Arnook grabbed her leg, pulling Yue back towards him roughly and hit her with the stick of the broom.

"I ASKED WHERE (smack) YOU (smack) WERE! ANSWER ME!!"

"STOP! PLEASE I'LL TELL YOU!" she screamed trying to pull away. Arnook stopped but held the broomstick up. Yue gasped and tried to speak through the tears. "I…went…to…the ca-café with…my friends…I-I-I swear!"

Arnook dropped the broomstick and pulling Yue into his arms in a hug. "Good girl. Good Girl. I know you wouldn't do anything bad right? You're a good girl, right?"

Yue nodded vigorously and forced a smile. "I'm a good girl daddy. I swear I'm a good girl." She weakly wrapped her arms around her father and bit her lip trying not to cry too hard.

Arnook pulled away and pet Yue on the head gently. "Next time come in on time," he smiled and stood up. "Come to bed, love. I have been lonely."

Yue nodded and stood up slowly. "Yes daddy."

Arnook wrapped his arm around his daughter's waste. "Good girl."

_**A/N:**_

_**I figured I'd end this chapter with something important to Yue's character. I know it's pretty dramatic, but this stuff does happen in real life. Sadly…**_


End file.
